Un amor que Evoluciona
by Cyborg Kuro-Chan
Summary: MAARN (May and Ash Romance Novel) Sitio: Ciudad Slateport. Una pequeña noche en la playa cambia mucho en Ash y May, Misty llega y confunde un poco las cosas, ¿Que tan rapido evolucionará el amor entre ellos 2?. Quejense, los reto AAML fans, LEMON En ca
1. Capítulo 1: La noche del inicio

N.A: En este fic las edades están alteradas:  
  
Ash y May: 14 Max: 11 Misty: 15 Brook: 18  
  
Capítulo 1: La noche del inicio  
  
Ash. May, Max y Brook se encontraban en el centro pokemon de Ciudad Slateport preparandose para dirigirse al tercer gimnasio de la Liga de Hoenn, Ciudad Mauville. Es de noche pero un chico seguía despierto en una terraza del centro pokemon contemplando las estrellas y sumido en sus pensamientos.  
  
Ash: (Pensando) Ya han pasado casi tres meses desde que llegué a la tierra de Hoenn, como vuela el tiempo cuando uno viaja demasiado. Ya he conseguido 2 medallas para la liga pero... no es lo mismo, no se por qué.  
  
Mientras tanto una chica lo observaba desde su cama, veía como él estaba solo, parado en la terraza de la habitación.  
  
May: (pensando) en que piensas Ash... quisiera saber, acaso es sobre "ella" no es cierto (se entristece) me pregunto si te gustaría pensar sobre mi, sobre lo que hemos vivido desde que llegaste a Hoenn y te conocí, sobre el lazo de amistad que hemos formado. Porque de algun modo yo si pienso sobre eso y sobre el sentimiento que tengo... hacia tí. Quiero saber en que piensas y que piensas sobre mi.  
  
Ash seguía con una nostalgia en su rostro. veía el faro de ciudad Slateport.  
  
Ash: (pensando) Veo el mar y te recuerdo a tí Misty, se que no pudiste viajar conmigo por razones familiares pero... hubiera querido que siguiéramos viajando juntos,(sonríe) es verdad, no me he comunicado con ella desde que llegué a Hoenn, traté una vez pero no pude, trataré otra vez mañana así podra conocer a May y a Masato. Por cierto (pensativo), ultimamente me he sentido con mucha confusión cada vez que veo a May, cada vez que se acerca y me atrapa en mis pensamientos diciendo '¿Que te pasa Ash?' siento que su alegría y preocupación por mi me llena el agujero de nostalgia que tengo de algún modo. Creo que...  
  
Ash estaba pensando profundamente hasta que siente un cálido abrazo desde atras, siente un par de brazos rodeando su abdomen y una cabeza que se acuesta en su espalda. Luego Ash siente una sensación de calma muy grande con el abrazo y se relaja.  
  
May: (en voz apenas audible para Ash) ¿Que te pasa Ash?  
  
Ash: (pensando) sabía que lo haría (en voz alta) nada May, solo pienso en muchas cosas.  
  
May: ¿Puedes decirme?  
  
Ash: (asintío) Estaba pensando en como vuela el tiempo con todo lo que hemos viajado, con lo que hemos conocido y vivido juntos.  
  
May: Ahh (pensando) me equivoque no pensaba sobre ella,(en voz alta) oye Ash te puedo hacer una sugerencia.  
  
Ash: Si May.  
  
May: ¿Que te parece si salimos a caminar?, el clima de la noche es calido y... pensé en que si no podíamos dormir, por lo menos hacer algo para pasar el rato  
  
Ash: No tengo problemas, pero pongámonos algo de todos modos.  
  
May: Si  
  
Despues de eso May suelta a Ash y ambos entran al dormitorio, toman sus cosas sin despertar a los otros y salen sin hacer el menor ruido a la calle. Ya en la calle Ash y May caminan rumbo a la playa, el clima no era tan frío ya que Slateport frecuentemente es un sitio tropical.  
  
May: (sonrojada) Ash puedo preguntarte... ¿Que piensas de mi?.  
  
Ash: (sonrojado) Que pienso de ti, bueno.... ehhhhh... veras, yo.... pienso que eres una persona muy agradable y bonita, tambien... eres una persona muy.... (se pone mas rojo) atractiva (pensando) ¿Que mas te puedo decir?,(sonríe) eres simpática, graciosa y muchas cosas mas además de especial para mi pero ¿por qué no puedo decirte eso?.  
  
Al decir eso May se alegra internamente, sentía mucha felicidad al saber que Ash la encontraba atractiva, su rubor crecía y de repente quería oir mas y decidió tomarlo del brazo pero no fue lo adecuado.  
  
Ash: (sonrojado) ¿May que haces?  
  
May: (se suelta toda sonrojada) Lo siento pensé que te gustaría.  
  
Ash: .....  
  
May: (cabizbaja y avergonzada) ¿Me perdonas?  
  
Ash sonríe y le pone el brazo en señal de que si quisiera tomarlo del brazo. May sonríe y se lo toma con gusto, y cuando llegan a la playa se sientan y empiezan a conversar.  
  
Ash: May, sabes, tengo que confesarte algo. Se que eres mi amiga y confío en tí.  
  
May: (se entristece) es sobre Misty.  
  
Ash: Si, la extraño mucho, es raro, pero extraño sus gritos e insultos, extraño las discusiones que tenía con ella y (empieza a sollozar) extraño mucho su rostro y su amistad.  
  
May: (triste) Ash.  
  
Ash: Pero... de algun modo no me siento solo ya que tú me brindas la amistad para seguir adelante y eso lo aprecio mucho de ti May, te lo agradezco.  
  
May: (roja) no me lo agradezcas, es mas, yo debería estar agradecida contigo, tu eres mi primer buen amigo, y tu me brindaste algo que para mi era desconocido hasta ahora.  
  
Ash: (algo sorprendido) ¿en serio?  
  
May: Si, me brindaste tu apoyo y amistad y son cosas que me agradan de ti.  
  
Despues de eso May se acerca mas a Ash hasta quedar hombro con hombro, May se acurruca y queda cada vez mas pegada a Ash, mientras que él se acomodaba con ella mientras ponía su brazo alrededor de sus hombros. Ambos contemplaban al mar de noche.  
  
Ash: May  
  
May: ¿Si?  
  
Ash: Sabes... he pensado mucho y... ultimamente no se que me pasa, siento que no es lo mismo viajar... (se entristece) sin Misty.  
  
May: (pensando) Misty, Misty, Misty siempre se entristece cuando escucha su nombre, si la extrañaría tanto (se pone triste) ¿para qué se alejó de ella?, pero si no es asi ¿como Ash me conocería y como yo...me enamoraría de él?.  
  
Ash: ¿May te sucede algo?  
  
May: (vuelve en si) ¿¿ehhh?? perdón estaba pensando nada mas.  
  
Ash: ahh, por cierto se me olvido decir que eso pensaba pero tambien sentí que tú hacías este viaje distinto porque en vez de que me contradigas, tu me favoreces y tambien expresas mucho tus sentimientos como (se sonroja) ese abrazo que me diste hace poco.  
  
May se sonroja mas de la cuenta con ese comentario.  
  
May: Ash yo... tengo algo que decirte.  
  
Ash: ¿Si? ¿que es?  
  
Al prinicipio la mente de May titubeó un segundo pero despues sin vacilar se abalanzó en Ash y le dió un profundo beso en los labios se puso encima de él tumbandolo en la arena, May puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Mientras que Ash estaba impresionado con lo que sucedía, veía una gran necesidad en ella y una profunda tristeza, lo unico que hizo fue poner sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.  
  
May: (pensando) No me importa lo que digas Ash despues de esto, solo permiteme entrar a tu corazón aunque sea por unica vez. Quiero que sepas que te amo y cómo lo demuestro.  
  
Ash: (pensando) Veo una gran necesidad en ti May, y creo que no pudiste haberte expresado mejor, por cierto, que bien se siente besarla, estos labios son tan delicados y suaves, y al parecer ella siente en su interior un disfrute por este beso.  
  
Despues de un rato May dejó respirar a Ash rompiendo el beso, ambos seguian en la misma posición, sonrojados, mirandose el uno al otro, Ash estaba algo impresionado tratando de recuperar el aliento  
  
May: (triste) Ash, no me importa lo que digas despues de esto, tampoco lo que hagas, solo quería decirte que te amo con eso me basta. Se que tú tienes sentimientos por Misty y todo eso pero era la unica oportunidad en la que podía decirtelo. Ahora... creo que volveré al centro pokemon.  
  
Ash: (calmado).... Antes de eso quiero decirte algo May.  
  
May: (triste) dime.  
  
Ash acerca a May y juntan sus frentes, May se sentía con curiosidad mientras que Ash tenía mas confianza que nunca.  
  
Ash: May, Yo te amo a ti, Misty solo es mi amiga, y tú has sido una mejor persona conmigo que Misty... ahora... creo que... es mi turno.  
  
Y Ash se acerca a los labios de May besandola con pasión y disfrutando cada segundo de ese momento. Estuvieron juntos mucho tiempo, dandose besos consecutivamente, y murmurando entre besos uno que otro "Te Amo" luego cuando se separaron May se sentía cansada y sin fuerzas y se acostó en el pecho de Ash.  
  
May: (cansada) Mi amor, tengo sueño.  
  
Ash: (bosteza) Sera mejor volver al centro pokemon y rápido.  
  
May: Si.  
  
Ash y May se levantaron y caminaron hasta el centro pokemon, durante el camino iban tomados del brazo.  
  
Ash: May. Crees que deberíamos contarle a Brook y a Max sobre lo nuestro.  
  
May: No, porque mi hermano me molestaría hasta reventar.  
  
Ash: ¿Y que hay de Brook?  
  
May: Podría molestarte a ti ¿no lo crees?  
  
Ash: Si. Entonces no le diremos a nadie y cuando estemos solos ahí pasaremos el rato solo para los dos.  
  
May: Ok.  
  
Ash: (pensando) Creo que.... tenía razón, si me gustaba May, por eso me sentía a gusto con ella.  
  
Despues de eso llegaron al centro pokemon y con el mismo silencio con el que salieron de la habitación ellos entraron se dieron un beso, sus respectivas buenas noches y se durmieron  
  
Mientras tanto una persona iba durmiendo en un barco hacia ciudad Slateport que llegará en pocas horas allí, esperando ver a su "principe azul" dentro de su peor pesadilla.  
  
Continuará.... 


	2. Capítulo 2: Una pesadilla y un amanecer ...

Pokemon y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen qualquiera que insinue lo contrario, que se vaya a la m.....  
  
Capítulo 2: Una pesadilla y un amanecer poco prometedor  
  
Durante la Noche Misty estaba e un barco rumbo a Ciudad Slateport de vacaciones, tambien esperaba encontrarse con ash ya que Misty le pidió al profesor Oak que se contactara con el profesor Birch y le dijera la localización actual de Ash mediante su pokedex, la cual era Ciudad Slateport. Pero en esa noche Misty sufría una pesadilla que para mala suerte de ella se convertiría en una ralidad cruel.  
  
**Pesadilla de Misty**.  
  
Misty estaba caminando por un bosque de día hasta que llegó a un sendero y vio a Ash entado en una roca frente a un lago. Misty se acercó a él y lo saludó  
  
Misty: ¿Ash?  
  
Ash: Hola Misty, ¿Como estas?  
  
Misty: Bien gracias, ¿Que haces aqui?  
  
Ash: Estoy esperando a alguien  
  
Misty: Acaso es un entrenador que te retó a un duelo pokemon  
  
Ash: ¿entrenador? no, en realidad estoy esperando a una persona especial.  
  
Misty: (pensando) especial, que clase de persona sería especial para Ash, su madre podría ser.(en voz alta) ¿Acaso es tu madre?  
  
Ash: ¿Mi mamá? de que estas hablando, yo estoy esperando a mi novia.  
  
Misty al oir las ultimas tres palabras sintió que todo el mundo se le venía abajo y sintió una impresión tremenda.  
  
Misty: ¿tu-tu-tu-tu novia?  
  
Ash: Sip, es una chica que conocí en Hoenn, es muy hermosa, viajamos juntos por el continente y con el tiempo me enamoré de ella, ella se enamoró de mí y empezamos a andar juntos.  
  
Misty: (pensando) que... está... pasando...  
  
De repente toda la tierra desaparece quedando en oscuridad. Misty estaba con una impresión enorme en su rostro hasta que vió a Ash al frente de ella.  
  
Misty: Ash tengo algo que decirte yo...  
  
Ash: ¿Que es Misty?, tengo que irme ya  
  
Misty: Ash yo.... te amo.  
  
Ash: Debes estar bromeando tu siempre lo has dicho, nosotros solo somos amigos. Yo te amé una vez pero no sentía que me apreciaras ademas tú me abandonaste por tus deberes.  
  
Misty: ¡¡¡No es verdad!!!  
  
Ash: ¡¡¡Pruebalo entonces!!! ¡¡A quien preferiste, a tus amigos o a tus hermanas!!  
  
Misty se quedó atonita despues de lo que dijo Ash, él tenía razón en que se separó de él por sus deberes pero ella no podía evitarlos y tampoco podía decir que no fue verdad.  
  
Ash: Ya me voy, hasta nunca Misty, y procura no intervenir entre mi novia y yo.  
  
Ash se da media vuelta y desaparece.  
  
Misty: ¡¡¡¡¡AAAAASH!!!!!  
  
**Fin de la Pesadilla**  
  
Misty despertó repentinamente de su cama respirando pesadamente, despues de un rato de relajó.  
  
Misty: Que bueno que solo fue un sueño, que horas son (ve el reloj de la pieza).... las 7:30 de la mañana, ya no conciliaré el sueño despues de esa pesadilla, aunque, ojalá Ash no me responda como lo hizo en mi sueño.  
  
Luego ella se levantó. Mientras que en el Centro Pokemon de Ciudad Slateport Ash y May ya estaban despertando mientras que Max y Brook seguían dormidos, despues de despertarse, la feliz pareja se empezó a dar un beso en la cama y despues de un rato decidieron ir a bajar a desayunar. May se fue a cambiar de ropa en el baño mientras que Ash se cambiaba de ropa en la pieza. Cuando terminaron, ambos salieron de la pieza y bajaron al comedor. Mientras esperaban en la mesa.  
  
May: ¿Que vamos a hacer hoy día Ashy?  
  
Ash: Que te parece si salimos solo los dos, a Brook y a Masato les dejaremos un mensaje pero primero me comunicaré con alguien y despues saldremos a alguna parte, ¿que tal el Acuario Slateport?  
  
May: (sonríe) Me parece bien.  
  
Luego de eso un Chansey llega con el desayuno de los dos y empiezan a comer. Mientras tanto en el barco donde iba Misty, ella tambien estaba desayunando tranquilamente.  
  
Altavoz: Su atencion a todos los pasajeros, estamos a 20 minutos de llegar a Ciudad Slateport, los pasajeros rumbo a ese destino favor de preparar su equipaje el cual será recogido en su camarote en 15 minutos, por su atención gracias.  
  
Misty: Será mejor que me de algo de prisa.  
  
Y empieza a comer un poco mas rápido. En el centro pokemon Brook y Max despertaron hace poco y seguían en la habitación mientras que May estaba preguntando sobre sus pokemon a la enfermera Joy y Ash estaba hablando con el Profesor Oak a larga distancia.  
  
Oak: ... si, es interesante lo que he descubierto gracias a mi nieto, por cierto Ash. Misty vino a verme,dijo que va hacia ciudad Slateport y supongo que llegará allá hoy dia durante la mañana.  
  
Ash:(alegre)¡¡¡¿¿En serio??!!! ¡¡¡Que gran noticia profesor!!!.  
  
Oak: Sabía que ibas a decir eso, bueno, ya me tengo que ir tengo que darle de desayuno a tu Snorlax.  
  
Ash: Nos vemos, adios. (cuelga)  
  
May: (llegando) ¿Que te pasó Ash por qué gritaste hace poco?  
  
Ash: Lo que pasa es que Misty está a punto de llegar a Slateport y me emocioné demasiado.  
  
May: (triste) Te pones mas contento al saber de ella que el estar conmigo, ¿Acaso significa que me vas a dejar por ella Ash?  
  
Ash notó la tristeza que tenía May, sabía que de algún modo el que esté alegre por Misty le causaba celos a May. De modo que Ash se paró de la silla en la que estaba y abrazó a May por la cintura, May recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Ash y lo abrazó por el cuello.  
  
Ash: May yo te amo solo a ti, me puse alegre al saber que Misty estaría aquí pero eso no significa que niegue mis sentimientos hacia ti. Ademas, tú eres mi novia, y eres mucho mas que una amiga para mi, yo te amo May  
  
May: (sollozando) Gracias por decirmelo Ash, yo tambien te amo.  
  
Despues de eso Ash y May se besaron tiernamente pero el problema para ellos fue ahora quien vió ese beso.  
  
Max: (apuntandolos) ¡Los atrapé!   
  
Ash y May: (separandose) ¡Max!  
  
Max: (cantando) ya los descubrí, ya los descubrí, ya los descubrí....  
  
May se separa de Ash y toda sonrojada le pega un golpe en la cabeza a Max.  
  
Max: (sobandose la cabeza) ¡¡¡OOWWW!!! ¿Por que lo hiciste?  
  
May: ¿No puedes darme un minuto de privacidad?  
  
Max: (en broma) No será "¿no puedes DARNOS un minuto de privacidad?"  
  
May lo golpea otra vez.  
  
May: (hacia Ash) Mejor vamonos al puerto Ash ¿Quieres ir a recibir a Misty?.  
  
Ash: (algo asustado por lo que vió) Está bien. (pensando) Nota personal: Jamas avergonzar a May.  
  
Despues de eso Ash y May salieron del centro pokemon pero antes de que salieran.  
  
Ash: Max dile a Brook que Misty llegará al puerto hoy dia, él entenderá. (se va)  
  
Max: OK  
  
Brook: (llegando) ¿que sucede Max?  
  
Max: Ash me dijo que una tal Misty llegará al puerto hoy.  
  
Brook: ¿Misty? Vamos al puerto rápido Max. (se van)  
  
Mientras que en el barco se veía a Misty en la cubierta viendo hacia ciudad Slateport.  
  
Misty: Al fin llegué, que bonita es la ciudad. Me pregunto si Ash sabrá que voy llegando.  
  
5 minutos despues el barco llega al puerto de Slateport y Ash, May, Max y Brook esperaban a Misty en el puerto. Brook y Max habían alcanzado a Ash y May. Cuando Misty bajó inmediatamente vio a Ash y a Brook haciendole señas.  
  
Misty: ¡¡¡Ash, Brook!!! (los abraza) ¿como han estado?  
  
Ash: (alegre) Muy bien y veo que tú tambien.  
  
Misty: Sip  
  
Luego Misty mira hacia May y Max, él la miraba con una mirada de "¿Quien será?" mientras que ella la miraba con una mirada de celos. Misty al darse cuenta de ellos dos suelta a Ash y a Brook.  
  
Misty: Ash ¿Quienes son ellos dos?  
  
Ash: Ah si olvide presentartelos, (presentando) él es Max y ella es May, son hermanos y viven aqui en Hoenn a May la conocí al llegar a Hoenn y a Max lo conocimos despues en ciudad Petalburg, pero... (pensando) creo que se lo diré ahora, o si no ella lo descubrirá (en voz alta) hay algo mas...  
  
Misty: ¿Que mas? (pensando) Que le pasa, se siente nervioso al tratar de decirlo  
  
May: (pensando) ¿Vas a decirlo Ash?, creo que me sentiré mejor si tu se lo dices a ella ahora, que a solas mas tarde.  
  
Brook: ¿Que te pasa Ash? A que te refieres  
  
Max: ¡Ya se!, es sobre- MMMMMPPPPHHHH  
  
May intenta callar a Max.   
  
May: (en voz baja) callate, deja que él lo diga.  
  
Max asiente  
  
Misty: (confundida) ¿Que sucede Ash? (pensando) ojalá no sea lo que pienso, por favor que no lo sea...  
  
Ash: (respira hondo y se resigna) Lo que quiero decir es que May es.... (cierra los ojos) mi novia.  
  
Continuará......  
  
N.A: Creanme que estoy bajo un leve problema de inspiración asi que si esta malo, no me inmutaré en lo mas mínimo 


	3. Capítulo 3: Una pésima bienvenida y un a...

Capítulo 3: Una muy mala bienvenida.  
  
Misty está caminando por la playa de Slateport, intentando secarse las lagrimas, fue una experiencia muy dura lo que le pasó al llegar al puerto, ella andaba caminando y a la vez recordando lo que pasó desde que llegó a Slateport.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
Brook: (totalmente asombrado) ¿¿¿¡¡¡Que, Queeeee!!!???  
  
Ash: No te alarmes Brook.  
  
Brook: ¿¿Como quieres que no me impresione, acaso han llevado este secreto desde hace tiempo y no me han contado??  
  
May: En realidad no hemos llevado casi nada de tiempo, de hecho empezamos anoche, salimos a caminar durante la madrugada y nos declaramos el uno al otro en la playa.  
  
Ash: (mirando a May) No tenías que ser tan detallista May.  
  
Max: Da igual.  
  
Mientras conversaban, Misty seguía sorprendida y a la vez enrabiada y se hizo notar dirigiendose al grupo y mirando a Ash de frente, todos miraban con curiosidad hasta que Misty levanto el brazo y le pegó una bofetada a Ash que fue demasiado dura, tan dura que botó a Ash mientras los demas miraban con una mezcla de asombro y miedo.  
  
Misty: (enfurecida) ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡TE ODIO ASH KETCHUM, OJALA QUE TU Y ESTA.... ESTA.... MOCOSA SE VAYAN JUNTOS AL DIABLO, YA NO QUIERO VERTE NUNCA MAS!!!!!!! (se va)  
  
**Fin del FlashBack (lo que recuerda Misty)***  
  
**Continuación de la historia tras el Flashback***  
  
Despues de eso se fue corriendo con lagrimas en los ojos mientras que Ash estaba impresionado y triste a la vez, pasando su mano en la mejilla donde fue bofeteado, Brook salió a perseguirla mientras que Max no sabía que hacer así que siguió a Brook dejando a Ash y a May solos.  
  
May: (triste) ¿Estás bien mi amor?  
  
Ash: Algo, pero creo que le debo una explicación a Misty.  
  
Al intentar levantarse a Ash se le cayó el pañuelo que Misty le dió antes de que se separaran.  
  
May: Ash se te cayó tu pañuelo.  
  
Ash: (mirando hacia abajo) ¿ahh? este no es mi pañuelo, Misty me lo dió antes de venir a Hoenn.  
  
De repente May se impresiona, ella sabía lo que significaba el gesto que Misty le hizo a Ash y lo ayudó a pararse.  
  
May: Ash, debemos ir a buscar a Misty.  
  
Ash: Pero ahora ella me odia y no quiere verme mas.  
  
May: (tomandolo de la mano) ¡¡Vamos!!  
  
Ash: Esta bien  
  
Y ambos fueron a buscar a Misty.  
  
***Fin de la Continuación***  
  
Misty se sento en la playa y empezó a observar el oleaje.  
  
Misty: (pensando) ¿Que hice hace poco? ¿Por que reaccioné así?, pobre Ash, yo debería estar alegre como amiga que soy porque ahora tiene novia, en vez de darle mi aceptación le di mi odio en un bofeton que en parte se lo merecía pero que excedí demasiado, ademas ambos se ven bien juntos, y no creo que May tenga malas intenciones con Ash. Pero (se pone celosa) que tiene ella que no tenga yo, que le vio Ash que en tres meses se enamorara de ella mientras que yo viajé con el por practicamente 2 años, claro, ella es mas atractiva que yo, ella tiene una voz muy hermosa, posee un buen cuerpo y unos senos mucho mas desarrollados que los mios, y al parecer ella es mas joven que yo, ademas (se tranquiliza) desde cuando Ash se interesa en lo romantico o en personas del sexo opuesto, quizas ella despertó su parte de joven enamorado, parte que yo no pude despertar...  
  
A eso alguien llega por atras.  
  
???: (agitado) Misty. necesitamos hablar contigo.  
  
Misty se da vuelta y ve a Ash y a May tomados de la mano llegando algo exaustos por la corrida. Misty se para y retoma su actitud enojada  
  
Misty: (enojada) Ya me presentaste a tu novia Ash, ademas te dije que ya no te quería ver más.  
  
Ash: Bueno... en realidad...  
  
May: (interrumpe) Misty soy yo la que quiere hablar contigo.  
  
Misty: (confundida) ¿ehh? ¿despues de como te traté?  
  
May: (yendo al grano) Creo que estas enojada porque Ash no se dio cuenta del significado de que le dieras tu pañuelo y para colmo empezara a andar conmigo ¿cierto?.  
  
Misty: (resignada) si tienes razón, (hacia Ash) Ash debí haberte dicho lo que significaba el darte mi pañuelo como obsequio  
  
Ash: (confundido) ¿Que significa?  
  
May: Veras Ash cuando una chica le da su pañuelo a un hombre que se separa de ella se lo da para que sepa que ella lo ama ¿entiendes?  
  
Ash: Ya entiendo entonces Misty tu...  
  
Misty: (sollozando) Yo te amo desde el día en que te conocí Ash, no lo quise demostrar, pero cuando nos separamos me di cuenta de que era demasiado tarde y ya lo es ahora que May está contigo.  
  
Ash: Misty, verás tu eres una gran amiga para mi pero yo nunca sentí algo mas que eso, perdóname por hacerte sentir mal Misty, (triste) lo que no quiero ahora es perder tu amistad  
  
Misty: Tambien es mi culpa por no habertelo dicho antes y tambien por como reaccioné hace poco, debí haberte felicitado en vez de decirte que te odio, lo siento, (hacia May) tambien lo siento May por llamarte mocosa, ahora se que Ash está en buenas manos, y (bromenado) espero que lo cuides bien, el es una carga muy grande.  
  
May: (dandose un golpe en el pecho) No te preocupes he viajado lo suficiente con Ash para conocerlo y creeme que he soportado cargas peores: Aguantar a Ash y a Max ya es un reto.  
  
Ash: (indignado) muy graciosas.  
  
A eso Misty y May se rien seguidas de Ash. Despues de un rato los tres se terminaron de reconciliar y fueron hacia el centro Pokemon, Ash y May iban tomados del brazo mientras que Misty los observaba muy contenta. En el camino.  
  
Ash: Al parecer May, ya perdimos la mitad del día y creo que no disfrutaremos el Acuario Slateport.  
  
May: No importa para eso está el día de mañana  
  
Misty: Creo que por mi culpa no disfrutaron el día los dos juntos.  
  
Ash: Nah! No te preocupes Misty, por lo menos tenemos el resto de la tarde y la noche para los dos solos ¿cierto May?  
  
May: ¿Por que no?  
  
Misty: Bueno entonces los dejo ya que tengo que desempacar mis cosas en el hotel. (se retira) Nos vemos que pasen un buen día  
  
Ash y May: ¡¡Adios!!  
  
May: A donde vamos ahora mi amor.  
  
Ash: Hay un parque cerca de aquí donde podemos pasar la tarde juntos, que opinas.  
  
May: Con una condición  
  
Ash: ¿Cual?  
  
May: (lo besa) que no nos moleste nadie.  
  
Ash: Nadie lo hará (la besa) lo prometo.   
  
May: Entonces vamos.  
  
Y así Ash y May se dirigen rumbo al parque para pasar la tarde juntos.  
  
Continuara..... 


	4. Capítulo 4: A subir los niveles

Capítulo 4: A subir los niveles  
  
Ash y May llegan al parque Slateport, es un parque del tamaño de alrededor de 4x5 cuadras, contenía muchos tipos de flores y extensas areas verdes donde se veia a las familias jugar mucho, tambien era un espacio donde los Pokemon podían divertirse, pero las reglas del parque prohibían las batallas. Despues de caminar un rato Ash y May van a comprar unos bocadillos a una tienda que se encontraba de paso y se detuvieron a comer en la sombra de un arbol. Cuando acabaron de comer...  
  
Ash: (contento) ¿Que agradable se siente este sitio no lo crees May?  
  
May: Si... (se acerca a Ash) pero es mas agradable porque alguien especial esta cerca mío.  
  
Ash: (sarcastico) Me pregunto ¿quien será?  
  
May: (abrazandolo por el cuello) ¿Quieres saber? pues lo estoy a punto de besar.  
  
Y cerro esa frase con un tierno beso en los labios, beso que Ash respondió de inmediato, permanecieron unos minutos dandose besos mientras acariciaban el cuerpo del otro, pronto empezaron a explorar la boca del otro con sus lenguas, cosa que Ash aprendió por instinto y que May aprendió de Ash ya que él empezó, cuando se separaron, Ash se recostó en el árbol y May se recostó en el pecho de Ash mientras que él acariciaba el cabello de ella, durante ese lapso empezaron a intercambiar palabras tiernas, y una que otra frase que consideramos cursi pero....  
  
Ash: (relajado) May.  
  
May: (relajada) Si mi amor.  
  
Ash: Estuve pensando si Misty estará bien, yo dudo que ella se reconcilie así no mas ademas tambien dudo que ella siga con la misma conducta con la que estaba antes de que vinieramos aqui. Estoy muy preocupado por ella.  
  
Mala jugada por parte de Ash. Para May lo único que quería en ese momento era disfrutar una tarde tranquila con Ash y lo primero que le viene a la mente a él es Misty. May ya no soportó mucho eso. De repente se para toda resignada mientras que Ash, todo confundido se para detrás de ella, él le iba a tocar su hombro cuando escucha a May murmurar algo.  
  
May: (en voz apenas audible) ¿La amas mucho cierto?  
  
Ash: (confundido) ¿Que?  
  
May: (triste y algo enojada) ¡La amas! ¡Quieres tanto a Misty que no puedes dejar de pensar en ella, en su seguridad, tambien la extrañas mucho, que mas pruebas necesito oir. Que misty esto, que Misty aquello, que Misty tal cosa, que Misty le gustaba eso, que Misty odiaba esto otro. Ya no se que hacer, si tanto la quieres ¿por que no le dices que tu y yo terminamos y que en realidad la amas a ella?! (sollozando resignada) Yo pensé que tu me amabas Ash, y deberías saber que me siento muy celosa cuando hablas de Misty cuando disfrutamos un momento así, me hace sentir mal el que tú te preocupes por lo que le pasa a ella mientras tu y yo compartimos un momento agredable a solas, ahora toma una decisión Ash, ¿me dejas o en realidad me quieres? aunque según veo la amas mas que a mi asi que....  
  
En ese momento May estaba mirando hacia abajo y no quería ver a Ash irse del parque abandonándola pero ese pensamiento le fue erroneo cuando sintió un par de brazos rodeando su cintura y una cabeza apoyada suavemente en su hombro izquierdo. Se sentía totalmente segura, así que ella pone sus manos encima de las de Ash mientras se acomoda en el abrazo, pero seguía con la misma expresión de resignación hasta que sintió la calidez del abrazo y sonrió por un instante soltando unas lagrimas solo que ella creía que eran lagrimas de alegría.  
  
May: (llorando levemente) Ash...   
  
Ash: (sutilmente) May, ¿Que puedo hacer para demostrarte que te amo solo a ti y que a Misty solo la quiero como amiga?  
  
May: Dime, ¿por que te preocupas tanto por ella?  
  
Ash: Porque es mi amiga simplemente, me preocupo por ella como me preocupo cuando algo malo le pasa a Max o a Brook o a qualquier otro amigo que tenga y a ti en especial ahora que eres mi novia, ¿tu no harías lo mismo si un amigo tuyo estuviera mal?  
  
May: ese es el problema de las unicas personas que me preocuparía serían de mi familia, de Brook de mis pokemon y de ti Ash, ya te dije que tu eres mi primer buen amigo, quiero decir que el que me preocupe tanto por mis amigos es algo nuevo para mi y...  
  
Ash: (interrumpe) May, ¿respondiste mi pregunta o no?  
  
May: No, pero la respuesta sería si.  
  
Ash: Por eso me preocupo por Misty, si no me preocupara por ella no la consideraría mi amiga, ademas que yo le cause los problemas a ella y por eso mas preocupado me siento ¿entiendes?  
  
May: Si, pero... eso no significa que aun estoy segura de que me amas solo a mi.  
  
Ash: ¿Que mas pruebas quieres? Dimelas. Estoy listo.  
  
May: (sonríe) Dime que me amas.  
  
Ash: (sonríe) Pensé que serías mas exigente.  
  
May: ¿Lo dirás o no?  
  
Ash: Pero antes respondeme ¿Por que quieres que te diga lo que ya sabes?  
  
May: (risita) Porque me haces sentir mejor cuando me lo dices.  
  
Ash: ¿Algo más?  
  
May: Sip, pero te lo pediré cuando lleguemos al centro pokemon ¿Ok?  
  
Ash: Ok. pero antes...  
  
Ash deja de abrazar a May y la hace dar media vuelta luego Ash la abraza por la cintura y se acerca a ella, cuando los labios de Ash y May solo estaban a unos escasos centimetros.  
  
Ash: May Yo te amo, y te amaré por sobre todo, nada se interpondrá entre nosotros, ni siquiera Misty, lo juro.  
  
May: Ash.... Yo tambien te amo.  
  
Y reducieron la distancia hasta que sus labios se rozaron sellandolos en un profundo beso, ¿cuanto duraron?, unos 5 minutos hasta que no podían mas y le dieron un descanso a sus pulmones. Despues de eso se separaron.  
  
Ash: Ya está empezando a oscurecer así que volvamos al centro pokemon  
  
May: Si, recuerda que me debes un favor.  
  
Ash: Lo se, allá lo veremos ¿está bien?  
  
May: Si  
  
Despues de eso se retiran del parque y se encaminan al centro pokemon, al llegar se encuentran con Brook y Max totalmente exaustos.  
  
Ash y May: Hola chicos.  
  
Brook: (agotado) Hola  
  
Max: (agotado) ¿Encontraron a Misty?  
  
Ash: Si, pero no se preocupen, ya nos reconciliamos entre los tres.  
  
Brook: Eso me alegra. Por cierto, ¿donde está?  
  
May: Ella pasará la noche en un hotel.  
  
Max: Ya veo y (picaro) supongo que se fue temprano para que ustedes dos esten solos.  
  
Brook: Casi se me olvida con este asunto de Misty que ustedes dos son novios.  
  
Ash: (sonrojado) Es por eso que no quería contarles.  
  
May: (sonrojada) Tenías razón.  
  
Max y Brook: Asi que querían mantenerlo en secreto ¿mmm?.  
  
Ash y May: Si para que no nos molestaran como lo hacen ahora.  
  
Brook: Por mi parte mas los felicito, y si ustedes quieren no los molestaré, se lo que es respetar a una pareja.  
  
Ash: Gracias Brook.  
  
May: ¿Que dices tú, Max?  
  
Max: Yo... tambien lo siento, no te molestaré ni a ti ni a Ash lo prometo.  
  
May: Gracias Max.  
  
Brook: Nosotros regresaremos a la habitación, tengo mucho sueño.  
  
Max: Yo tambien, estuvimos todo el día buscando a Misty, Buenas noches.  
  
Ash y May: Buenas noches.  
  
Brook y Max suben.  
  
Ash: ¿Que haremos?  
  
May: (sonríe) Ven conmigo.  
  
Ash: (confundido) ¿Ohh?  
  
May lleva a Ash hasta la recepción.  
  
Joy: ¿Que sucede?  
  
May: Quisiera una habitación.  
  
Joy: Para cuantos.  
  
May: Solo 2 personas.  
  
Joy: ¿A nombre de quien?  
  
May: de Ash Ketchum.  
  
Ash: ¿Que? Pero May....  
  
May: (interrumpe) Ash, recuerda que me debes un favor.  
  
Ash: (resignado) Esta bien  
  
Joy: Por cuanto tiempo.  
  
May: Solo por esta noche.  
  
Joy: Ok. Aqui tienen (les pasa una llave).  
  
May: Gracias. Vamos Ash.  
  
Ash: Si.  
  
Se retiran de la recepción y van a la habitación vieja (la de los 4, 5 con pikachu, pero el está en recuperación) a recoger sus cosas sin despertar a Max y a Brook. Despues de eso van a la habitación recien pedida. En la puerta.  
  
Ash: Muy bien May, ¿Que tramas?  
  
May: (seductora) ¿Quieres saber? Pues quiero que seas solo mio por esta noche.  
  
Ash sonríe sabiendo que iba a pasar y pasa a la habitación con May. Ahi desempacan su ropa para dormir y el resto lo dejan por ahí. Ash se cambió en el baño y al salir. con su pijama vio que lo unico que se sacó May fueron las zapatillas y los calcetines mientras miraba a Ash salir del baño ella previamente juntó las dos camas. Poniendo a Ash con dudas.  
  
May: ¿Piensas dormir con eso?  
  
Ash: ¿y tu piensas cambiarte en el baño?  
  
May: (seductora) ¿Quien dijo que... me cambiaría?.  
  
De repente May se empieza a bajar el cierre de su polera en frente de Ash hasta dejarlo a medias, lo suficiente como para que se le note el sostén rojo que llevaba. Él se sonroja mientras miraba atonito como la joven de cabello castaño se le acercaba seductoramente.  
  
Ash: (nevioso) May ¿Que te... sucede?  
  
May: (seductora) No pasa nada Ash, recuerda que esta noche tú eres solo para mi, pero tambien quiero que tu la disfrutes.  
  
En ese momento May le saca a Ash la parte superior de su pijama. Ash seguía atonito y no sabía que hacer, lo único que sabía era que no podía escapar. Luego May lo empieza a llevar a la cama, cuando llegan al borde ella lo abraza por el cuello y se dirige a susurrarle al oido.  
  
May: (susurrando) Ash, que no te de verguenza, ¿por que no empiezas a disfrutar de esta noche sacándome la polera para empezar?.  
  
Ash al oir eso se sonrojó mas, May se separó y tomó gentilmente la mano de Ash luego la dirige hacia el seno de ella lo cual Ash se ponga mas nervioso.  
  
Ash: (pensando) ¿Acaso quiere que llevemos una relación mas intima? Primero me dice que le saque la polera y ahora hace que yo toque sus senos, pero de algún modo esto se siente bien.  
  
Al decir eso se relaja y decide seguirle el juego, lentamente retira su mano de su seno y empieza a bajarle lentamente el cierre a la polera de May mientras que su otra mano la pasaba por atrás acariciando su cabello. Cuando terminó de bajarle el cierre le empieza a sacar la polera desde atras a lo que May cedía inmediatamente. Cuando se la saco totalmente ella estaba con un sosten de color rojo el cual resaltaba sus senos. Luego Ash continuó sin titubear haciendo que se siente y bajandole los shorts a May.  
  
May: (seductoramente) Vaya que tienes iniciativa mi amor.  
  
Ash: Pues tu no te quedas atras con tu seducción... mi amor.  
  
Cuando terminó de quitarle los shorts vio que tenía una ropa interior tipo colaless del mismo color de sus sostenes. May continuó sacandose la pañoleta de su cabeza dejando su pelo suelto y haciendo que Ash se siente, ella le empieza a sacar los pantalones de pijama dejandolo en boxers. Ya que terminaron de desvestirse May abrazó a Ash por el cuello.  
  
Ash: ¿Aun quieres continuar?.  
  
May: Lo que quiero es que me hagas tuya Ash.  
  
Ash: No crees que eres demasiado joven.  
  
May: Lo se, pero por lo menos quiero que nuestra relación suba un nivel.  
  
Ash: Eso si lo puedo hacer.  
  
Y Ash empieza a besarla por el cuello mientras la dirigía al centro de la cama. May despues continuó dandole a Ash una larga serie de besos en los labios y besos franceses, mientras ocurría esto, Ash empezó a sacarle el sostén a May, titubeó un segundo, May se había dado cuenta y detuvo un segundo el "juego".  
  
May: ¿titubeas cierto?  
  
Ash: (sonrojado) Si. ¿te molesté?  
  
May: (sonríe) Ash ¿Que te dije al principio?  
  
Ash: Lo se, disfruta la noche pero...  
  
May le pone un dedo en los labios.  
  
May: Ash, excítame por favor. ¿Ahora crees que tienes permiso?  
  
Ash: Ahora sí.  
  
Y continuó sacándole el sosten a May hasta quese lo sacó y lo tiró fuera de la cama. Ash empieza a lamerle los senos mientras May le decía que siguiera entre gemidos de placer. Despues de un rato May empezó a besar a Ash en toda la cara, a morderle suavemente la oreja y a seducirlo al estilo Strip Tease mientras que el respondía con señales de placer. Asi continuaron hasta las 1:00 AM cuando ya no podían más. Ash y May se quedaron abrazados en la cama, May estaba descansando en el pecho desnudo de Ash abrazandolo por la cintura mientras se sentía protegida alrededor de los brazos de él.  
  
May: (cansada) Creo que estoy satisfecha.  
  
Ash: Si, despues de 3 horas.  
  
May: ¿Podremos hacerlo otra vez algún día?  
  
Ash: Dalo por hecho, pero que no sea mañana.  
  
May: Está bien. Buenas noches Ash.  
  
May lo besa en los labios y se recuesta en su pecho.  
  
Ash: Buenas noches amor mío.  
  
Y se duermen  
  
Continuará.... 


	5. Capítulo 5: Discusiones, Celos y Locuras...

Capítulo 5: Discusiones, Celos y Locuras por Amor  
  
A la mañana siguiente Misty llega temprano al centro pokemon. Todos seguían dormidos y la enfermera Joy estaba en el recibidor viendo los estados de los pokemon.  
  
Misty: Buenos Dias.  
  
Joy: Buenos Dias ¿Que desea?  
  
Misty: Quisiera saber cual es la habiación en la que se hospeda Ash Ketchum.  
  
Joy: (al computador) Ash Ketchum....... Habitación 405 Cuarto piso.  
  
Misty: Gracias. (pensando) Ash se llevará una gran sorpresa.  
  
Y se retira al ascensor. Al llegar al cuarto piso Misty encuentra la habitación (que para su mala suerte era la de Ash y May) y toca la puerta.  
  
Misty: Ash, May, Max, Brock ¿Alguien está despierto?  
  
Silencio. Misty se vió confundida. Adentro, Ash y May estaban profundamente dormidos, tuvieron una noche muy activa.  
  
Misty: Ash.... Brock.... May..... Max..... Alguien..... (pensando) Que raro por lo menos Brock debería estar despierto. (en voz alta) voy a entrar.  
  
Misty entró lentamente a la habitación pregunto si había alguien y de repente se le abren los ojos al doble de lo normal al ver la tierna escena de Ash y May dormidos, semidesnudos y uno junto al otro.  
  
Misty: (pensando) ahora si lo he visto todo. (en voz alta) AHHHHHHHHHHH-!!!  
  
El ruido fue breve ya que se tapó la boca pero lo suficientemente audible para la pareja que se desperto lentamente. Estaban medio dormidos hasta que vieron a Misty con la boca tapada y abrieron los ojos de par en par con un rubor de oreja a oreja.  
  
Ash y May: AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Misty: (enojada y roja) ASH KETCHUM ¿¿QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO AHI??  
  
Ash y May: (rojos) ¿¡QUE HACES TU AQUI!?  
  
Misty: (pensando) tienen razón yo me metí sin permiso (calmandose en voz alta) Espera sera mejor que nos calmemos es muy temprano  
  
May: (sonrojada) ¿Como quieres que nos calmemos?.  
  
Ash: May calmate. Misty ¿que haces aquí?  
  
Misty: Vine a verlos y ahora les pregunto ¿¿Que hicieron??  
  
May: (confiada) Solo pasamos una noche romántica los dos.... solos.  
  
Misty: (impresionada) Y-y-y-y-y-y ¿hicieron algo en particular?.  
  
Ash y May: (rojos) ¡No nos malinterpretes! Solo pasamos la noche juntos  
  
Misty: Como quieren que no los malinterprete. Solo miren. Los atrapé durmiendo juntos, practicamente desnudos, como si hubieran hecho....  
  
May: (interrumpe) No lo hicimos.  
  
Ash: May tiene razón Misty. No lo hicimos.  
  
Misty: (suspiro) Creanme que no les creo mucho pero por ahora les tendré que creer.  
  
Ash: Gracias Misty. Ahora, podrías dejarnos solos y salir de la habitación.  
  
Misty. (metiche) ¿Para que será?  
  
May: (con una mirada de "¿no es obvio?") Para vestirnos ¿No lo crees?  
  
Misty se sentía avergonzada frente a la respuesta de May ya que ella no había pensado en lo mas lógico, así que le dijo que tenía razon y que los esperaría afuera y salió.  
  
Misty: (pensando) ¿Que acabo de hacer? Acabo de ver a mi mejor amigo en ropa interior acostado en una cama con su novia que estaba en ropa interior y sin sostén, y peor aun, ellos juran que no hicieron nada cuando pudieron haberlo hecho en especial... el amor, se que debo creerles de algun modo ya que son jovenes concientes de lo que hacen. Ahora que lo pienso, ahora veo otra razón por la que Ash le gusta May, todo su cuerpo es mas hermoso que el mío, a simple vista nadie lo notaría pero se nota que tiene un cuerpo mas delicado y bien formado que el mío. Pero dudo que Ash sea tan superficial, debe haber visto algo en su personalidad que le guste.... algo que no vio en mi o que yo no tengo, ademas (tensa) tengo que encontrar un modo para que May se separe de Ash y esté conmigo pero despues de esto ¿Que puedo hacer?, tengo que admitir que May me robo la idea de que se acueste conmigo, tengo que hacer que May ya no ame a Ash y....  
  
De repente Misty escucha pasos, eran Brock y Max que llegaron con algo de prisa.  
  
Brock: ¿Misty? ¿Que haces Aqui?  
  
Misty: (volviendo en si) Esperando a los tortolitos.  
  
Max: O sea... ¿A Ash y a May?  
  
Misty: Si  
  
Brock: Ya me preguntaba donde estaban, no encontramos sus cosas y pensamos que se habían ido sin nosotros  
  
Misty: (señalando a la puerta) Pues están ahí dentro.  
  
Max: ¿Y por que querrían cambiarse de habitación?  
  
Misty: (enojada) ¿Por que no les preguntan?  
  
Brock: (pensando) Es extraño, las habitaciones del Cuarto piso son habitaciones para 2 personas, se que son pareja y quieren algo de privacidad para ellos pero no creo que insistan tanto para no decirnos nada e irse a otra habitación, debe haber alguna razón oculta...  
  
A eso salen Ash y May vestidos y con sus cosas.  
  
Ash: Hola Brock, Max ¿que hacen aquí?  
  
Max: ¿Que crees tú? Los estábamos buscando, pensamos que se habían ido del centro pokemon.  
  
May: Lo siento, fue culpa mía.  
  
Brock: Supongo que tu convenciste a Ash de pasar la noche contigo ¿Cierto?  
  
Ash: De hecho, le debía un favor a May y quería que ella y yo pasaramos una noche romantica solos.  
  
Max: ¿Tanto quieres estar a solas con Ash que te lo llevas sin que nos diéramos cuenta como si ambos se hubieran escapado?  
  
May: Para que sepas hermanito a esto se le llama locura de amor.  
  
Brock: Una locura muy grande.  
  
Ash: Si pero, una locura que disfruté mucho.  
  
Misty: Mira quien habla, el que mas disfrutó la noche  
  
May: (molesta) Pues la disfrutó mas que si la hubiera disfrutado contigo.  
  
Misty: (enojada) ¡¿Que dijiste!?  
  
May: (enojada) ¡¡¿Acaso estas sorda? Ash pasaría mejor una noche conmigo que contigo!!  
  
Ash: ¡¡¡CALMENSE!!!  
  
El grito de Ash empezó a despertar a todos en el centro.  
  
Brock: Vamonos de aquí.  
  
Ash: Ok  
  
Misty y May seguían mirandose enojadas hasta que hicieron un gesto de ignorancia hacia la otra y fueron con Ash y los demas. Despues de que salieron Ash, Brock y Max dialogaban en voz baja.  
  
Max: (susurrando a Brock) Y... ¿Que haremos hoy con ellas dos peleando?  
  
Brock: (en voz baja) Separemoslas, será lo mejor, Max y yo nos llevaremos a Misty.  
  
Ash: Yo trataré de convencer a May de que no fastidie a Misty.  
  
Max: Si es que puedes.  
  
Ash: Ya lo veremos.  
  
Cuando terminaron, los tres jóvenes se dieron vuelta y vieron a las chicas totalmente indiferentes los tres jovenes estaban con gotas en la cabeza pero Ash decidió dirigirse a May de un modo alegre.  
  
Ash: (alegre) May, ¿Por qué no vamos al acuario tu y yo? Eso planeábamos ayer.  
  
May cambió de indiferencia a un animo enorme poniendose contenta en frente de él.  
  
May: (contenta) ¿En serio? Tu y yo ¿Nadie mas?  
  
Ash: Sip, solos tú (apuntándola) y yo (apuntandose), tómalo como una cita por mi cuenta.  
  
May: ¡¡¡Siiiiiii!!! Vamonos.  
  
Ash: (alegre) ¡¡¡Vamos!!!.  
  
Misty al ver a Ash y a May contentos cambió de indiferencia a una leve triseza, sentía que Ash se iba poco a poco de su corazón. May se dio cuenta por un instante y decidió sacar partido a la situación y besa a Ash en los labios dulcemente. Misty se sintió muy celosa al ver que Ash la empezaba a abrazar, Brock y Max vieron la escena muy celosos.  
  
Max y Brock: (pensando por separado) Esa May se aprovecha de que tiene novio...  
  
Brock: (pensando solo)...Envidio a Ash, quisiera hacer lo mismo con una enfermera Joy, ¿acaso es mucho pedir?  
  
Misty: (pensando) UUUUUGHHHHH Onomatopeya de fastidio ¡¡¡¡¡¿Quien se cree que es besando a Ash de esa forma?!!!! Se me olvidó, es su novia, que puedo hacer... Ash, como me gustaría que me besaras de la misma forma que lo haces cuando besas a May.  
  
May: (separandose) ¿Nos Vamos?  
  
Ash: Si. (a los otros) Nos vemos mas tarde  
  
Brock y Max: Adios  
  
Ash y May se van tomados de la mano al Acuario Slateport.  
  
Max: Y... ¿Que hacemos nosotros?  
  
Misty: Que les parece si.....  
  
Brock: (interrumpe) Vamos a la playa, escuché que en estos días muchos pokemon de agua rondarán la costa de Slateport.  
  
Max: ¿En serio? Pues vamos ¿Que dices Misty?  
  
Misty: (fingiendo emoción) ¿Por que no? Vamos, quiero capturar al que llaman Luvdisc.  
  
Brook: Vamos.  
  
Misty: (pensando) Presiento que me están alejando de Ash y May, les seguiré el juego.... por ahora.  
  
Despues de un rato Ash y May estaban a unas calles de llegar al Acuario, May se sentía muy alegre, alegría que Ash sentía y que lo hacía feliz.  
  
May: Ash.  
  
Ash: ¿Si?  
  
May: ¿Te puedo proponer algo?  
  
Ash: Dime.  
  
May: Quisiera que tu y yo.... viajáramos solos como en los primeros días que viajamos a través de Hoenn.  
  
Ash: ¿Estás segura? Tu siempre te quejabas y sentías hambre ademas, que diran Brock y Max, y que haremos con la comida.  
  
May: No te preocupes, Brock me enseñó a cocinar.  
  
Ash: (sorprendido) ¿En serio?  
  
May: Si, me enseño muchas de sus tecnicas y ya las puse a prueba.  
  
Ash: ¿Cómo lo hiciste?  
  
May: (sonríe) Quien crees que preparó la cena antes de salir de Dewford a Slateport.  
  
Ash: Pero... yo pensé que Brock la hizo, esa cena fue deliciosa May  
  
May: (sonrojada) Gracias Ash, y eso no es nada.  
  
Ash: Veremos eso despues porque ya llegamos al Acuario.  
  
Y entran al acuario, pagan su boleto, y empiezan a ver los tanques de los peces chicos, estaban viendo columnas de cristal donde se podían ver a los peces.  
  
May: (impresionada) Mira Ash, ¿no crees que son hermosos?  
  
Ash: (mirando a May) Sinceramente, tú eres mas hermosa que ellos, si fueras un pez, serías el pez mas hermoso que alguien tendría la gracia de ver.  
  
May: (sonríe) Eres muy sentimental cuando lo muestras Ash.  
  
Ash: ¿Que crees tú? De hecho...   
  
Ash fue interrumpido por los labios de May en un suave beso, corto, pero que proporcionó una escena tierna.  
  
May: Yo creo... que si tú fueras un pez, serías el pez mas lindo de todos, y el único pez que tendría la gracia de verme  
  
Ash: Pero ¿Como puedo ser el mas lindo si tú lo eres?  
  
May: Mejor olvidalo y vamos a ver el tanque de pokemon de agua.  
  
Ash: Si, por ultimo decimos que los dos somos los peces mas hermosos.  
  
May: Eso si.  
  
Y se dirigen al tanque de pokemon de agua. Mientras que en la playa Misty observaba a Brock y a Max quienes ven una batalla.  
  
Misty: (pensando) ya seguí demasiado su juego es hora de que Ash sea mío.  
  
Misty se para y sigilósamente se dirige al Acuario tomando un taxi.  
  
Continuará... 


	6. Capítulo 6: Amor a Prueba: Traición y Ma...

Capítulo 6: Amor a Prueba: La traicion y el malentendido  
  
Ash y May se encontraban en el tanque principal de los pokemon articos, contemplando a los Spheal y Sealeo que se encontraban ahi.  
  
Ash: Vaya... un Spheal, se ven como si solo fuera una cara con aletas.  
  
May: Si, pero su cara es muy bonita, me gustaría abrazar uno alguna vez.  
  
Ash: Eso, quieres tener un Spheal.  
  
May: Me gustaría tener uno para abrazarlo, son muy lindos.  
  
Ash: (pensando) Espero que algun día encuentre uno para dartelo May.  
  
Mientras que la feliz pareja veía a los pokemon de agua, un taxi llegaba al acuario.  
  
Misty: (saliendo del taxi) Aqui tiene gracias.  
  
El taxi se va, Misty camina hacia el acuario y despues de pagar su boleto se decide a buscar a Ash.  
  
Misty: (pensando) Tengo que encontrarlo y si juego bien mis cartas May saldrá de este acuario triste por perder a lo que es mío por derecho.  
  
Y se encamina por el acuario hasta llegar al tanque de pokemon articos y empieza a buscarlos hasta que los ve a lo lejos, al otro lado del tanque.  
  
Misty: Los encontré. May disfruta tus últimos minutos porque es hora de quitarte a Ash  
  
Mientras que Ash y May veían el mapa del acuario.  
  
May: ¿A donde vamos ahora?  
  
Ash: Que tal... a este lugar (apunta una parte del mapa) dicen que es una nueva sala con los peces mas raros y hermosos que se hayan visto en aguas profundas.  
  
May: Pues vamos pero... primero quisiera ir sola a comprar un par de cosas.  
  
Ash: (algo triste) ¿Y por que no quieres que yo vaya?  
  
May: (sonríe) Es una sorpresa... Te veré allá.  
  
Ash: Ok. Pero no tardes.  
  
May: (lo besa) tu tampoco (se va)  
  
Misty: (pensando) Ahora.  
  
Misty llega fingiendo normalidad, como si nada hubiera pasado.  
  
Misty: (llamandolo) Ash.  
  
Ash: ¿Misty? ¿Que haces aquí?  
  
Misty: Quisiera hablar contigo. ¿Tienes un segundo?  
  
Ash: Seguro, pero tengo que reunirme con May en otro lado, vamos para allá por mientras.  
  
Misty: Está bien.  
  
Pero sin que se dieran cuenta, May los vió. Lo que pasó fue que May despues de irse se dio media vuelta un segundo para ver a Ash y se sorprendió al ver a Misty llegar así que decidió seguirlos despues de comprar lo que buscaba. Ash y Misty caminaban hacia la sala hasta que llegaron y empezaron a ver a los peces en las vitrinas  
  
Ash: ¿De que quieres hablar?  
  
Misty: Ash yo quiero preguntarte desde cuando estás enamorado de May.  
  
Ash: (sonrojado) desde que la conocí, vi que era una chica muy simpática y graciosa, sabía que de algun modo ella me hacía sentir mejor desde que tu te fuiste.  
  
Misty: Y... ¿quieres decir que me extrañabas mucho?  
  
Ash: Si, extrañaba verte, extrañaba discutir contigo, extrañaba tu sonrisa, te extrañaba en muchas formas.  
  
Misty: ¿Y alguna vez me amaste Ash?  
  
Ash: Una vez, pero ahora ese espacio en mi corazon esta ocupado por May, Misty.  
  
Misty: ¿Tanto la amas?  
  
Ash: Si.  
  
Misty: ¿Que encontraste en ella que te gustó tanto?  
  
Ash: Su alegría, ella es tan alegre, tan hermosa cuando sonríe, posee una alegría y una sencillez que me llega a mi tambien y me llena de gozo.  
  
Misty: Y... ¿Que soy yo para tí?  
  
Ash: Tu eres una gran amiga Misty, tu eres una fuente de motivación, tus regaños siempre eran pruebas que tenía que superar eso me gusta de tí Misty.  
  
Misty: Ajá. ¿Y me amas solo como una amiga? (pensando) Llegó en el momento oportuno.  
  
Misty lo pensó dandose cuenta de que May recién llega con una bolsa chica, ella no oyó lo último pero decidió espiarlos.  
  
Ash: Si Misty, te amo, de ese modo.  
  
May lo escucha y empieza a sorprenderse.  
  
May: (pensando) Como que la ama de otro modo, ¿acaso será un amor mas grande que el que Ash siente por mi?  
  
May vuelve a ver y para sorpresa de ella ve a Misty rodenado sus brazos a través de la cintura de Ash por lo cual Ash cede sin saber lo que pasa  
  
Misty: Ash, yo te amo tambien de esa forma. Tu eres muy especial para mi  
  
Ash: Tú... tambien lo eres Misty  
  
May se sentía mas triste y con ganas de llorar por la rabia apretando la bolsa que llevaba. Mientras que Misty puso la misma sonrisa que May, y Ash empezó a sentirse cansado de alguna forma  
  
Ash: (pensando) ¿Que me pasa me siento muy cansado?... ¿May?  
  
De repente empieza a alucinar y en vez de ver a Misty en frente de ella se figura a May, él sonríe e hizo lo que haría teniendo a su novia ahí, él se acerca y la besa en los labios. May, al ver esto, se queda atónita. El ver a su novio siendo abrazado por otra y que la bese fue un shock duro, tan duro que no se dió cuenta de lo que se le cayó de la bolsa, se le cayó una pokebola verde con corazones rojos en ella, diseñada para atrapar pokemon que estimulan su amistad. Esta sonó un poco fuerte por el material del piso y sacó del "trance" a Ash soltandose inmediatamente.  
  
Al soltarse ve directamente a una May totalmente sorprendida y al volver a ver al frente suyo ve a una Misty sonrojada y sonriente. Ash ve una y otra vez a las dos sin comprender hasta que se suelta de Misty y se dirige hacia May pero se detiene al escuchar un murmullo saliendo de la voz de May, escuchaba la frase "Lo sabia" una y otra vez hasta que...  
  
Ash: May no es lo que....  
  
May: (casi gritando) ¡¡Lo Sabía!!  
  
Misty: (confiada) ¿Que sabías, que Ash me ama a mí en realidad?  
  
Ash: ¡¿Que?! ¡¡Es Mentira!!!  
  
Misty: Pues ese beso que me diste no fue una mentira y creeme tu novia fue la principal testigo de que me amas.  
  
Ash: ¡¡No es cierto!!  
  
May seguía viendo sin comprender lo que pasaba.  
  
May: (pensando y sollozando) Así que eso era, ese amor que tu tienes por Misty es mas profundo, no es que no me ames, es que tu la amas mas a ella que a mi. Ahora lo comprendo, pero como pudiste...   
  
Ash: (hacia May) May no la escuches. Recuerda que....  
  
Es interrumpido por un bofeton de May, ella estaba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras que bajaba su mano. Misty se impresionó por el bofetón y Ash ya estaba impresionado. Despues de eso May se va corriendo.  
  
Ash: ¡¡May!! (hacia Misty) ¡¡Tu!!  
  
Misty: (inocentemente) ¿Que hice? Tu fuiste el que me besó.  
  
Ash se estaba enrabiando mas con Misty y ve algo en su bolsillo que le llamo la atención Ash va hacia ella y se lo saca, era un polvo afrodiciaco que compró en el Mercado al aire libre de Slateport. Despues de verlo, Ash lo tira al suelo y lo pisa.  
  
Ash: Espero no verte mas.  
  
Misty: (pensando) ¿Que? Pensé que esto duraría más  
  
Ash toma el pañuelo que Misty le dió y lo tira al piso tambien haciendo que Misty se impresione. Despues de eso Ash toma la pokebola de May y se empeza a ir, pero antes se da media vuelta.  
  
Ash: (enojado) Adios Misty, procura no intervenir nunca mas entre May y yo, o lo vas a pagar.  
  
Misty recuerda la pesadilla que tuvo y se quedó paralizada ahi viendo el pañuelo entre sus manos. Mientras que en el tanque de los peces chicos, May veía a los peces chicos con absoluta tristeza. Mientras que recordaba el "piropo" de Ash.  
  
May: (pensando) Si yo fuera un pez, yo creo que aunque fuera el pez mas hermoso Ash no me vería a mi como el pez mas hermoso sino que vería a un pez que le recuerde a Misty.  
  
A eso, May siente que alguien con prisa llega a la sala, ella siente un escalofrío al presentir quien era. Era Ash quien tenía la pokebola verde en sus manos. Ash se empieza a acercar y queda atras de ella.  
  
Ash: May...  
  
May: (triste) Ash pensé que me amabas mas que a ella, pensé que solo la considerabas una amiga, hasta me lo probaste. Te acostaste conmigo, me dijiste que me amabas pasamos un buen rato juntos, pero despues de ordenar todas las piezas me di cuenta de que si me amas pero la amas mas a ella que a mi.  
  
Ash: Falso.  
  
May: ¿Falso? ¿Acaso es falso ese beso que vi entre tu y Misty? ¿Acaso es falsa esa declaracion en la que dijiste "Si Misty, Te amo"?  
  
Ash: Se que lo que hice de algún modo tu lo viste pero ¿Es falsa la declaracion de amor que te hice a ti en la playa esa noche? ¿Es falsa la promesa que te hice de que nada se interpondrá entre nosotros?.  
  
Ash abraza a May desde atras por la cintura quien se sentía incomoda de alguna forma  
  
Ash: May, ¿puedo explicarte lo que paso? Solo dejame hacerlo porque quiero que sigamos juntos.  
  
May: (molesta) Sueltame, ¿quien crees que eres para abrazarme asi?.  
  
Ash: Soy una persona que te ama.  
  
May: Pero yo ya no te amo, y tu tampoco, ahora amas a Misty.  
  
Ash: Si crees que amo a Misty ¿Por que crees que usó un afrodiciaco para que en vez de sentir que la besaba a ella sentía que te besaba a ti?  
  
May se impresiona por un instante  
  
May: ¿un... afrodiciaco?  
  
Ash: Si. (triste) May, ya no se de que otra forma puedo compensar lo que te hice. Ahora eres libre de decidir, si no quieres que te ame, ya no me importa. Lo que si quiero es que me brindes la alegría que siempre me das, quiero verte sonreir, no quiero verte triste por mi culpa.  
  
May: ¿Puedes decirme de que forma amas a Misty?  
  
Ash: La amo como a una amiga. A ti te amo como nadie mas en el mundo, te amo... incluso mas que a los pokemon.  
  
May se vuelve a sorprender  
  
May: (pensando) No puedo creer que Ash me ama tanto, me ama mas que a los pokemon, yo dudo que a Misty la ame de ese modo.  
  
Ash: (triste) May, ¿te puedo pedir que me des una segunda oportunidad?  
  
May: (triste) Ash.... dejame decirte que te mentí.  
  
Ash: ¿me mentiste?  
  
May: Si, te dije que yo ya no te amaba, pero... en realidad te sigo amando. Jamás te dejé de amar solo me sentí mal por lo que paso, eso fue una imprudencia mía  
  
Ash: No tan imprudente como que yo te traicionara  
  
May: Quizas, pero igual yo lo tomé muy a la ligera.  
  
Ash: Y yo no me di cuenta de lo que hacía. (cierra los ojos) Perdoname.  
  
May: (cierra los ojos y sonríe levemente) Te perdono ¿tu me perdonas?.  
  
Ash: (sonríe levemente) ¿Por que no debería perdonarte? Claro que te perdono.  
  
May: Gracias Ash.  
  
Despues de eso May se da vuelta y le dá un cálido abrazo a Ash mientras que él acariciaba su cabello. Misty vio ese abrazo y se fue totalmente arrepentida del acuario. Cuando terminan de abrazarse Ash y May pasan el resto del día en el acuario cuando se van decidieron volver al centro pokemon despues de una tarde muy deprimente para ambos.  
  
Ash: May ¿Tu querías un Spheal?  
  
May: ¿Por que preguntas?  
  
Ash: Porque... (saca la pokebola verde) te prometo atrapar uno para tí con esta pokebola.  
  
May: (alegre) ¿Lo harías por mi?  
  
Ash: Si, lo haré por la persona que mas amo.  
  
May: Gracias Ash.  
  
May lo toma del brazo y continúan su camino al centro pokemon.  
  
Continuará...  
  
N.A: Se que creen que considero a Misty mala, pero NO ES ASI, lo que hizo a misty la mala fue la circustancia, si uno se mete en la historia entenderá. Lo admito, no me gustó que Misty hiciera de mala pero las circunstancias lo atenuaban. 


	7. Capítulo 7: Un Presente para Recordar

Tengo el presentimiento de que va a ser el episodio mas cursi de todos  
  
Capítulo 7: Un presente para recordar.  
  
Ya han pasado 4 días desde el incidente del beso de Misty. Ash y May no la han visto desde entonces lo cual les da una pequeña libertad para disfrutar de su relación. En estos 4 días han intentado dejar su viaje y pasar un rato agradable en la ciudad ya sea saliendo a comer, saliendo a lugares turísticos o simplemente sentarse en una plaza y contemplarse uno al otro. Hoy Ash se encuentra en la recepción del centro pokemon haciendo algo que... usualmente no hace. May sale del ascensor a verlo.  
  
May: Hola Ash. (se impresiona) ¿Que haces?  
  
Ash: ¿Acaso no lo ves May?, estoy leyendo un libro, no te impresiones.  
  
May: Como que no me impresione, es raro vete leer un libro pero... ¿de que se trata?.  
  
Ash tenía la tapa del libro cubierta con un forro especial.  
  
Ash: (rojo) Nada especial.  
  
May: (impaciente) Vamos, dejame ver.  
  
Y ambos empiezan a juguetear por el libro, cuando May lo consigue, Ash le pide que se lo devuelva, May no accede y le saca el forro.  
  
May: (leyendo) "Piropos: las frases del cortejo" Toda la tecnica detras de una frase romántica.  
  
Ash: (rojo) Ya lo leiste, ¿me lo puedes pasar?.  
  
May: (sonríe) Ash, yo no sabía que leías esto, y tampoco que te gustaría aprender a decir piropos.  
  
Ash: Lo leo desde hace poco, quiero buscar un modo para... aprender a decirte cosas lindas.  
  
May: Que tierno... pero no necesitas decirme cosas lindas... con que me ames ya basta y sobra.  
  
Ash: Pero igual me interesaría aprender a decirte cosas como....que tu eres....(buscando que decir)tan hermosa... como.... AAAAAHHH no se!!  
  
May se ríe levemente, se acerca y lo abraza por la cintura, Ash la abraza del mismo modo.  
  
May: (sonríe) No importa, algún día me dirás algo lindo, solo deja que tu corazon encuentre las palabras adecuadas, como el piropo del pez que me dijiste en el acuario.  
  
Ash: Lo se, ahi se me ocurrió comprar este libro.  
  
May: Espero que logres aprender a decirlos, yo estaré ahi para escucharlos.  
  
Ash: Seguro, por cierto, ¿Quieres hacer algo ahora?  
  
May: mmmmm, que te parece si salimos.... al mercado de Slateport un rato, quiero comprar unas cosas allá  
  
Ash: Seguro, aprovechare de ver que hay, vamos.  
  
Y se retiran del centro pokemon dejando el libro en la recepción. En el camino Ash y May soltaron un tema que se les pasó por alto.  
  
Ash: Sabes May, de repente empiezo a recordar el pueblo Paleta, alla hay un mercado parecido al de Slateport, al aire libre y muy variado, pero tambien recuerdo a mi mamá y a mis otros pokemon creo que les haré una llamada cuando volvamos.  
  
May: Y ¿Le contarás a tu mamá sobre nosotros?  
  
Ash: Claro... ¿Me pregunto como se lo tomará?.  
  
May: (con duda) ¿Me pregunto como lo tomarán mis padres, ellos son comprensivos pero nunca hemos hablado sobre cuando tenga novio?  
  
Ash: Yo igual, habrá que ver que sucede, (triste) lo que no quiero es que no acepten lo nuestro.  
  
May: Descuida, ellos comprenderán, tendrán que hacerlo.  
  
Ash: Ojalá.  
  
Despues de eso llegan al mercado de Ciudad Slateport. Es un mercado al aire libre donde se vende una gran variedad de articulos, parecido a una feria solo que las cosas eran nuevas. Ash y May se ponen a ver lo que son las artesanías del lugar, artesanías a base de elementos de la playa como conchas, rocas y hasta figuras de cristal. Ash quiso separarse de May para comprar un par de cosas por su cuenta, ambos querían darle un obsequio como sorpresa al otro así que no tuvieron problemas al separarse por un rato. Por un lado Ash fue a la zona de flores y llega a una florería atendida por 3 mujeres y 2 bellosom  
  
Ash: Disculpe, quisiera un ramo de flores  
  
Vendedora 1: ¿Alguna razón en especial?  
  
Ash: (rojo) Son para mi novia.  
  
Vendedora 1: (sonríe) Tenemos justo lo que busca. Vendemos un surtido de rosas de diferentes colores mezclados con claveles y violetas, todo perfectamente adornado.  
  
Ash: ¿Puedo verlo?.  
  
Vendedora 1: Seguro, ¡¡Maya, un ramo número 6!!  
  
Maya: En seguida. Vamos Bellosom.  
  
Bellosom: Bell  
  
Mientras Ash esperaba su pedido May se encontraba en la zona de librerías al aire libre, zona adjunta a los articulos para entrenadores.  
  
May: ¿Que puede interesarle a Ash? Lo unico que le interesa son los pokemon.  
  
Joven: ¿Busca Algo señorita?  
  
May: ¿Eh? Si... busco algo para mi novio.  
  
Joven: Su novio ¿Eh?.... debe ser un entrenador pokemon.  
  
May: Si lo es.  
  
Joven: Le recomiendo que le compre un libro para sus viajes o que le compre algo significativo, algo que haga que él la recuerde a usted.  
  
May: (idea) Ya se que comprarle, gracias... por cierto, ¿por que me ayudó? Yo no lo conozco.  
  
Joven: Por que yo tambien busco algo para mi novia. y ella está haciendo lo mismo.  
  
May: (roja) ¿Quiere decir que Ash... me está comprando algo?  
  
Joven: Es lo mas probable.  
  
May: (pensando) Tengo que encontrarle algo...el está haciendo lo mismo.  
  
Joven: Bueno nos vemos.  
  
May: Gracias de nuevo. (se va)  
  
A eso May camina por las librerías hasta que encuentra un libro de su interés.  
  
May: (pensando) Interesante.  
  
Llega un vendedor desde adentro.  
  
Vendedor: ¿Que se le ofrece?  
  
May: Sabe de que se trata este libro (lo muestra).  
  
Mientras el vendedor le explicaba a May, Ash ya compró el ramo, lo llevaba como si fuera a una cita era un ramo tal como se lo contaron un ramo con claveles y violetas puestas en el centro y rodeadas por rosas blancas y rojas uniformemente puestas.  
  
Ash: Bien ya están las rosas ahora... algo que le guste y que lo lleve consigo, quizas algo abrazable, a May le encantan esas cosas.  
  
Y se dirige a la sección de peluches mientras que May decidió comprarle el libro a Ash y empezó a leerlo por su propia cuenta en una banca para descansar.  
  
May: Se que Ash no es un fanático de la lectura pero quizas le guste este libro.  
  
Mientras May lo leía Ash llega a un stand de peluches pokemon.  
  
Ash: Vaya, de tantos peluches no se cual llevar.  
  
Vendedora 2: (hacia Ash) Soy Gina, ¿se le ofrece algo?.  
  
Ash: Si, quisiera un peluche para mi novia.  
  
Gina: Para su novia, que lindo detalle. Que tipo de pokemon le gusta.  
  
Ash: Mas le gustan los pokemon que les gustaría abrazar, que sean lindos.  
  
Gina: ¿Que tal un Swablu?  
  
Ash: ¿Un Swablu? (revisa su pokedex)   
  
Pokedex: Swablu, el pokemon ave de algodón, Swablu tiene alas ligeras y esponjosas que son como nubes de algodon. Este pokemon por lo general no se asusta de los humanos y a veces se pone sobre las cabezas de la gente y se sienta como un sombrero de algodón.  
  
Ash: Se ven bonitos, quiero uno por favor.  
  
Gina: Enseguida.  
  
Cuando Gina le lleva el peluche, Ash lo compra y se encamina hacia la salida. May dejó de leer el libro y vio que ya casi era hora de encontrarse con Ash, compró lo que buscaba y se fue al punto de reunion cerca de la salida. mas tarde en la salida May llegó primero y estaba un poco impaciente.  
  
May: (impaciente) Ojalá que no se apure, sabe que no soy paciente.  
  
Ash estaba en una esquina de la feria viendo a May a lo lejos despues de un segundo salió con las cosas detrás de él y empezó a caminar hacia ella, May se dio cuenta y camino hacia Ash, cuando se juntaron los dos ocultaban sus presentes atras suyo.  
  
May: Hola Ash, ¿Como te fue?  
  
Ash: Bien, ¿y a tí?  
  
May: Bien tambien. ¿Nos vamos?  
  
Ash: (rojo) Antes quiero darte algo May.  
  
May: (pensando) El joven tenía razón, Ash me compró algo ¿Que será? (en voz alta) ¿que es?.  
  
Ash: Cierra los ojos.  
  
May: (los cierra) Está bien.  
  
Ash pone el ramo de flores y el peluche frente a ella.  
  
Ash: Abrelos.  
  
May abre los ojos y se impresiona al ver las flores pero no vió al peluche porque estaba debajo del ramo.  
  
Ash: (sonríe) Para la flor mas hermosa de todas.  
  
May: (roja sonríe) Ash, no debiste, son hermosas.  
  
Ash: (rojo) No tan hermosas como tú.  
  
May: Ahora veo que aprendiste a decir piropos.  
  
Ash: Como tu dijiste May, los piropos salen del corazón.  
  
May: Gracias.  
  
Ash: Pero no es todo. Toma el ramo May.  
  
May toma el ramo con su mano derecha y ve el peluche de Swablu.  
  
May: Que bonito, ¿Que pokemon es?  
  
Ash: Es un Swablu, tómalo  
  
May: Si, pero antes, quiero que tomes esto.  
  
May le pasa el libro y toma el peluche y lo empieza a abrazar.  
  
Ash: (leyendo) "Expresiones de Amor" ¿Que es esto?  
  
May: Como ví que te interesa la lectura, ojalá te guste.  
  
Ash: (sonríe) Claro que sí, lo leeré pensando en tí, Gracias May.  
  
May: (sonríe) No es nada comparado con lo que tú me has dado estos días.  
  
Ash: Ni con lo que tu me has dado tambíen May.  
  
Y se dan un corto pero tierno beso, despues se encaminaron al centro pokemon. Ahora encararán a sus padres y les contaran sobre su relación, pero ambos saben que cuentan con el apoyo del otro y que van a encarar esta fase de su noviazgo... juntos...  
  
Continuará...... 


	8. Capítulo 8: Mamá tengo algo que decirte ...

Capítulo 8: "Mamá tengo algo que decirte" Primera Parte.  
  
En el centro pokemon Ash y May estaban conversando antes de contarle sobre su relación a sus padres. Previamente dejaron los regalos que se dieron en su habitación. Ambos sentían mucha preocupación y pensaban que les dirían sus padres.  
  
May: Y... ¿los llamamos ahora?  
  
Ash: Está bien, por quien empezamos.  
  
May: Empecemos con tu mamá, yo todavía no se como explicarselo a mis padres.  
  
Ash: Está bien, pero antes... quiero preguntarte algo  
  
May: Soy toda oidos.  
  
Ash: May ¿Desobedecerías a tus padres si te dijeran que no puedes estar conmigo?  
  
May: (con duda) mmmmmmm... no lo se, a mis padres los quiero mucho por un lado para desobedecerlos, pero por otro lado a ti te amo y me costaría mucho dejarte. Pero si tu me amas del mismo modo yo.... soy capaz de dejarlo todo por ti.  
  
Ash: May... yo.... haría lo mismo... solo por ti. Ahora creo que es tiempo de enfrentarlos.  
  
May: (algo preocupada) Si, espero que nos vaya bien.  
  
Y se paran de sus asientos, se dan un beso corto y van a los videoteléfonos tomados de la mano. Ahí Ash se sienta y May se pone al lado suyo. En la casa de los Ketchum.  
  
RING-RING-RING-RING LLAMADA LLAMADA  
  
Delia: ¿Quien será?  
  
Delia se encontraba terminando de limpiar la casa y contesta el teléfono.  
  
Delia: Residencia Ketchum.  
  
Ash: Hola Mamá soy yo.  
  
Y se enciende el video mostrando a Ash y a May.  
  
Delia: (contenta) ¡¡Ash!! Que sorpresa, ¿como has estado?.  
  
Ash: Bien Mamá y tu.  
  
Delia: Bien tambien, por cierto ¿Quien es ella?  
  
Ash: ¿No te acuerdas? Es May.  
  
May: Hola Sra. Ketchum.  
  
Delia: Ya me acordé, Hola May, ¿como has estado?.  
  
May: Bien gracias.  
  
Delia: Ash ¿Por que no me has llamado? Ya casi ni me acordaba de ella.  
  
Ash: Lo siento es que ultimamente he estado viajando en barco.  
  
Delia: Ya veo, ¿y como están Brock y Max?.  
  
Ash: Ellos están bien tambien. ¿Como están mis pokemon?  
  
Delia: Ayer vi al Profesor Oak y me dijo que todos tus pokemon están muy bien.  
  
Ash: Me alegra oir eso. (serio) Pero ese no es el motivo de la llamada.  
  
Delia: ¿No es el motivo de la llamada? ¿Cual es entonces?  
  
Ash: (nervioso) Veras.... lo que pasa es que.... estoy teniendo una relación.  
  
Delia: (impresionada) ¿¿¿En serio??? Yo sabía que Misty te gustaba de veras, Samuel me contó todo sobre a donde iría Misty y sabía que de algún modo el tiempo que estaban separados sería suficiente para darse cuenta de que los dos se amaban, pero ¿donde está Misty?  
  
Ash: (molesto) Creo que no me dejaste continuar... y no es con Misty.  
  
Delia: (confundida) Entonces ¿Con quien es?  
  
Ash: ¿Que acaso no lo ves mamá? Lo que quiero decirte es que mi relación es con May.... ella es mi novia y... la amo mucho.  
  
Delia se queda impresionada. May se pone nerviosa pensando en que Delia no lo aceptaría.  
  
Ash: ¿Mamá?  
  
Delia: (seria) Yo pensé que tu amabas a Misty.  
  
Ash: Eso fue alguna vez pero ahora amo a May, ella me brindó una amistad mas hermosa que la que me brindó Misty, amistad que ahora es amor y que me encanta recibir de ella.  
  
Delia: Y... ¿que tienes que decir en tu defensa May?.  
  
May: (nerviosa) Yo.... amo a su hijo señora Ketchum, lo amo mas que a nadie, el es muy tierno conmigo, me ha enseñado muchas cosas, me hace sentir contenta el estar a su lado y los momentos que he pasado con el son inolvidables, lo amo demasiado.  
  
Ash: (mirándola) May.  
  
May acomoda su cabeza en el hombro derecho de Ash y lo abraza dulcemente rodeando sus manos por su cuello, Ash con una mano la pone sobre las dos manos de May, ambos estaban serios. Delia ve la escena y sonríe.  
  
Delia: Ash, ¿Por que tan serio?  
  
Ash: Estoy preocupado de que tu no aceptes lo nuestro.  
  
May: Yo me siento igual.  
  
Delia: Ash... Soy tu madre, entiendo lo que te pasa, vi que tus sentimientos son sinceros y los de May tambien. Ahora, ¿Puedes decirme cuanto la amas?  
  
Ash: (sonríe) La amo mas que a los pokemon... mucho mas.  
  
Delia: ¿Y tu May?  
  
May: (sonrie) Lo amo tanto que no tengo palabras para decir cuanto.  
  
Delia: (sonríe) Eso pensaba de ustedes dos. Por cierto ¿Como reaccionó Misty al verlos?  
  
Ash y May se molestan al oir su nombre.  
  
Ash: (molesto) Ella... intentó separarnos.  
  
May: (molesta) Ella.... provocó un malentendido que casi me hace perder a Ash.  
  
Ash: Ella.... por intentar separarnos usó hasta un afrodiciaco para que me enamorara de ella.  
  
Delia se impresiona.  
  
Delia: jamás esperé eso de Misty pero... supongo que tu hubieras hecho lo mismo May si estuvieras en su caso.  
  
May: No me rebajaré a su nivel nunca, si quiero a un hombre lo conseguiré justamente.  
  
Delia: ¿Quieres decir que consideras a Ash como un trofeo que se consigue así no mas?  
  
May: No es eso, jamás lo consideraría un trofeo.  
  
Delia: Solo bromeaba, pero volviendo al tema quieren saber si acepto o no su relación ¿cierto?  
  
Ash y May: Si.  
  
Delia creó un momento de impaciencia para los dos. Mas tarde cuando creyó que ya era suficiente.  
  
Delia: (sonríe) Ash, tu sabes que yo siempre te apoyaré en lo que hagas, y el que estes enamorado de alguien es lo mas hermoso que puedes gozar, ya tienes edad para enamorarte y me alegra que esa persona te corresponda. Lo unico que les pido es que se cuiden y que se amen mutuamente, y que cuenten conmigo para lo que sea.  
  
Ash y May se alegran intensamente al oir la declaración, Delia los veía muy contenta, ella notaba la felicidad en ambos.  
  
Ash: (alegre) Gracias mamá.  
  
May: Gracias Sra. Ketchum.  
  
Delia: No hay problema, solo recuerden lo que les dije y que estoy orgullosa de ustedes dos.  
  
Ash y May: Lo haremos.  
  
Delia: Bueno ya me tengo que ir, tengo que cenar y..... Ash recuerda cambiarte los "ya sabes que" todos los días.  
  
Ash: (rojo) si Mamá, Adios.  
  
Delia: Adios hijo, cuidate, Adios May.  
  
May: Adios señora Ketchum.  
  
Delia: Cuida bien a Ash por mi.  
  
May: Si lo haré, Adios (Ash cuelga).  
  
Cuando colgaron Ash se paró y abrazó a May, ambos se abrazaron con alegría al saber que por lo menos contaban con la madre de Ash como apoyo.  
  
Ash: Bueno por lo menos sabemos que mi mamá nos apoya.  
  
May: Sip, es una gran persona.  
  
Ash: Ahora vienen tus padres May.  
  
May: (triste) No creo que sea el momento oportuno aun.  
  
Ash: ¿Por que no?  
  
May: Presiento que mis padres no nos aceptarán y me pedirán que regrese a Petalburg con Max.  
  
Ash: Y ¿Por que crees que no aceptarán lo nuestro?  
  
May: Recuerda que ellos encargaron mi cuidado a ti Ash, ellos pensarán que te aprovechaste de eso y creerán que eres una especie de aprovechado.  
  
Ash se pone a pensar en que hacer hasta que algo se le vino a la mente, algo que fue lo mas lógico del asunto.  
  
Ash: Ya se, escucha esto vamos a hacer....  
  
Ash le cuenta que hacer en caso de algo, mientras que hablaban de que podría pasar Brock se encontraba caminando por las calles de Slateport cerca de una plaza.  
  
Brock: (llegando) Aqui es, tal como me dijo, lo único que tengo que hacer es ver donde está.  
  
Brock observa alrededor hasta que de los arbustos sale un Corsola.  
  
Corsola: Corsola!!  
  
Brock: Asi que ahi estás, ¿De que querías hablar Misty?  
  
Misty sale de las sombras y llama a su corsola a su pokebola.  
  
Misty: Despues te explico. Vayamos a comer algo.  
  
Brock: Que tal a un café vi uno cerca de aquí.  
  
Misty: Pues vamos.  
  
Misty y Brock se encaminan al café antes mencionado. Ash y May ya tenían todo listo y se encontraban preparados para llamar a los padres de May. ¿Como reaccionarán los padres de May? ¿De que hablarán Misty y Brock? ¿¿¿Que voy a hacer ahora??? No se me ocurre nada.  
  
Continuará..... 


	9. Capítulo 9: Mamá tengo algo que decirte ...

N.A: En este capítulo la personalidad del Lider de Gimnasio Petalburg, Norman, ha sido alterada, cualquier parecido a la personalidad de la serie es pura coincidencia. Gracias  
  
N.A 2: Advertencia de contenido sexual explicito.  
  
Capítulo 9: "Mamá tengo algo que decirte" Segunda Parte  
  
Encontramos a May digitando el telefono de su casa en un videotelefono del centro pokemon. Ash estaba detrás de ella. Cuando se logró la conexión Norman, el padre de May, se encontraba al teléfono.  
  
Norman: May, Que sorpresa ¿Como has estado?  
  
May: Bien Papá y... ¿como andan las cosas en el gimnasio?.  
  
Norman: Muchos retadores han venido y pocos han pasado ¿Como van las cosas allá?  
  
May: Han habido unos cuantos incidentes que valen la pena.  
  
Norman: ¿Incidentes? ¿A que te refieres con... incidentes?  
  
May: Bueno... mas que incidentes son hechos que han ocurrido por estos días.  
  
Norman: ¿Como cuales?  
  
May: (algo intimidada) Veras.... no se como explicarlo....mmmm....estoy..... (roja) saliendo con alguien.  
  
Norman: (algo molesto) ¿Saliendo con alguien? especifica a ese alguien... ¿lo conozco?  
  
May: (nerviosa) Si.... lo conoces.... el está viajando conmigo.... me refiero a Ash papá.... él es mi novio.  
  
Norman se quedó con una mirada entre molestia y confusión... May al ver su mirada sentía que algo no andaba bien.  
  
Norman: (serio) ¿Esta Ash por ahi?  
  
Ash aparece detras de May.  
  
Ash: (serio) Aqui estoy señor ¿Como ha...  
  
Norman: (Interrumpe) ¡¡Asi que te aprovechas de mi hija para tu propio beneficio ¿eh? yo contaba con que tu la cuidaras pero creo que abusaste de tu posicion y te pasaste de la raya!! ¿Que se supone que has hecho con ella?  
  
Ash y May se encontraban algo sorprendidos por la actitud de Norman, a la vez se encontraban muy preocupados, pero recordaron que había un factor que pasa por alto en su relación y sabrán cuando jugarlo. Mientras Ash y May le contaban a Norman lo que han hecho desde que iniciaron su relación, Misty y Brock se encontraban en un Café esperando sus pedidos. Misty rompío el silencio.  
  
Misty: (algo triste) Sabes Brock... tengo que confesar que tengo demasiados celos hacia May ella es tan..... perfecta para Ash, ambos se ven tan bien juntos que ya siento que no vale la pena intentar separarlos.  
  
Brock: Tengo que admitir que ya lo sabía, eso se notaba demasiado en ti Misty.  
  
Misty: Eso pensé.  
  
Brock: Tendrás que admitir que no eres la unica chica para Ash, el tambien tiene sus gustos, y para ella... él es alguien mucho mas que un amigo y mucho mas que un hermano.  
  
Misty: ¿Como lo sabes?  
  
Brock: Ella me lo dijo una vez....  
  
***Flashback***  
  
Ash y co. se encontraban durmiendo en la orilla de un río a excepción de May que sentía tener insomnio, ella observaba como Ash dormía, May se levantó y salió río arriba, Brock la miró y la siguió. Cuando May se detuvo, se sentó en una roca y contemplaba la corriente, Brock se acerco y se puso al lado de ella.  
  
Brock: ¿Puedo sentarme aquí?  
  
May: Seguro.  
  
Brock: ¿Que sucede? ¿Por que esta caminata en la noche?  
  
May: (roja) Lo que pasa es que... pienso demasiado en Ash. No puedo dormir por querer pensar en él  
  
Brock: (sonríe) Lo quieres mucho ¿cierto?  
  
May: ¿Para que negarlo? Lo amo demasiado, el me ha mostrado muchas cosas que jamas pensé en imaginarlas.  
  
Brock: ¿Como cuales?  
  
May: Me ha mostrado la belleza de los pokemon... tengo que confesar que antes no me gustaban los pokemon, yo prefería viajar y conocer lugares a entrenar pokemons pero Ash me ha mostrado que el mundo pokemon es lo mas hermoso que una persona puede disfrutar.  
  
Brock: Ese es el Ash que conozco, siempre ha querido mostrar lo mejor de los pokemon, él es un chico que ama demasiado a los pokemon, dudo que haya algo que ame mas que a los pokemon.  
  
May: (sonríe) me gustaría ser yo la persona que amara mas que a los pokemon.  
  
Brock: Ojalá lo logres... Y ¿Quien es Ash para tí?  
  
May: El es.... la primera persona que me ha hecho sentir especial tambien es mi primer buen amigo, es mas que un hermano para mi... casi puedo decir que es mi primer amor.  
  
Brock: ¿Tu primer amor?  
  
May: (roja) Si... nadie me ha gustado tanto como me gusta él.  
  
Brock: (pensando) presiento que hay carrera por el corazón de Ash ahora solo falta ver quien le gusta, sera May o sera... Misty.  
  
Despues de eso Brock sugirió volver al campamento a dormir y May la siguio.  
  
***Fin del Flashback***  
  
Misty: Segun lo que dijiste, Ash es muy especial para May.  
  
Brock: Y May se las jugó por él sabiendo que Ash te extrañaba a ti.  
  
Misty: ¿En serio?  
  
Brock: Si, ella sabía que Ash te extrañaba y se puso celosa, pero no sabía que Ash la amaba a ella y solo te extrañaba como amiga a ti... ahora que los veo, tengo que decir que nunca los había visto tan felices en todo el tiempo que hemos viajado.  
  
Misty: Yo tampoco había visto a Ash tan alegre en todos nuestros viajes, ni siquiera cuando estabamos cerca de una liga pokemon.  
  
Brock: Si... Por cierto, que hiciste que ellos no quieren verte... los últimos días te han rechazado como si tu hubieras hecho algo en contra de ellos.  
  
Misty: Veras....  
  
Misty le empieza a contar el incidente del beso, mientras que May iba en la parte de su relación en la que subieron de nivel cosa que hizo que Norman se pusiera furioso.  
  
Norman: (hacia ash) ¡¡Como se te ocurre hacerle semejante barbaridad a mi hija!! ¡¡May... trae a tu hermano a ciudad Petalburg mañana y los dos se quedarán aqui lejos de Ash!!  
  
May: ¡¡¡¿¿Y tu me has escuchado bien??!!!  
  
Norman se confunde.  
  
May: (a punto de llorar) Papá, no culpes a Ash de todo esto ya que el no ha hecho nada malo conmigo, además, lo de acostarnos juntos fue capricho mío no el suyo. Yo soy la que está enamorada de él y no regresaré a Petalburg hasta que no cambies de opinion sobre Ash.  
  
Norman: (impresionado).......  
  
Ash: Norman ¿Puedo decir algo?  
  
Norman: Habla.  
  
Ash: Yo... se que usted me iría a considerar un aprovechado por ser el novio de su hija pero tome en cuenta que ella tambien es libre de hacer lo que ella quiere, ademas ella me pidió ser su novio. Y ambos nos amamos de verdad, yo solo le pido ser el novio de su hija y actúa como un hombre inmaduro, mas inmaduro que nosotros dos. Yo se lo pido, yo amo mucho a May, me preocupo tanto por ella como usted, y yo lo que menos quiero ahora es que hagan sentir como un pervertido que abusó de su confianza, lo único que le pido ahora es que acepte lo nuestro, nada mas.  
  
May: Yo tambien te lo pido papá, ya soy una joven responsable y sé cuando debo cuidarme, ya no soy una niña.  
  
Norman: (pensando) Tomaste una decisión May por tu propia cuenta, ahora veo que tus motivos son concretos (serio en voz alta) Sabes... nunca he visto tanta determinación en ti May, en realidad lo amas y me has convencido... yo tambien acepto tu relación y se que tu madre la aceptaría de principio, solo quería saber si tu eras capaz de mantener tu decisión en alto y lo hiciste, te felicito hija, estoy orgullosa de ti.  
  
Al oir la frase "yo tambien acepto tu relación" May se pone muy contenta casi al punto de llorar de alegría por la decisión. Ash se puso contento tambien.  
  
Norman: Ash  
  
Ash: ¿Si?  
  
Norman: Te encargo mucho a mi hija por favor  
  
Ash: Por eso no se preocupe, cuidaré a su hija como si la cuidara usted ya que para mi, May es mi tesoro mas grande.  
  
Norman: Tambien el mio... May, ¿por que no me sigues contando lo que han hecho juntos?.  
  
May: Seguro...  
  
Mientras May terminaba de contar lo que había hecho con Ash durante estos días un Brock muy asombrado terminaba de oir el relato de Misty mientras ella tomaba su café.  
  
Brock: Creo que Ash y May tienen una buena razón por la cual estan molestos contigo.  
  
Misty: Si... casi destruyo una relacion por un interes egoista.  
  
Brock: ¿Te sientes arrepentida?  
  
Misty: Mucho, ¿Que puedo hacer ahora que Ash no me toma en cuenta?  
  
Brock: Tienes que ir directamente con él y disculparte.  
  
Misty: ¿Tu crees?.  
  
Brock: Si vas mañana yo ajustaré el momento para que los tres se reconcilien.  
  
Misty: ¿Lo harías?  
  
Brock: Claro.  
  
Misty: (sonríe) Gracias Brock.  
  
Brock: Confía en mi... todo saldrá bien.  
  
Misty: (bromeando) Siempre y cuando una mujer bonita no se entrometa.  
  
Brock: Eso si.  
  
Misty: Bueno, paguemos y vamonos, tengo que irme al hotel.  
  
Brock: Ok, Nos vemos mañana temprano.  
  
Misty: Ok.  
  
Despues de eso Brock y Misty pagan, se despiden y se van. Ash y May ya colgaron y se encontraban en un sofá del centro pokemon, May estaba acostada a lo largo del sofá mientras que su cabeza estaba recostada en las piernas de Ash, quien estaba sentado mientras la acariciaba.  
  
May: Ash, me alegra que todo haya salido bien.  
  
Ash: A mi tambíen, que te parece si ahora buscamos un modo de celebrarlo.  
  
May: (seductoramente) ¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo?  
  
Ash sabía lo que May pensaba y hace que May se siente. Ash se para.  
  
Ash: (sonríe) Espera aqui, voy a pedir la habitación  
  
Despues de pedir la habitación para esta vez 2 noches y 1 día, hicieron lo mismo que antes, subieron, tomaron sus cosas, le dijeron a Max esta vez que se cambiarían y se fueron a su pieza. Como era muy temprano Ash y May se quedaron conversando. Luego de un rato ambos estaban acostados en las camas que juntaron otra vez  
  
May: Estoy Aburrida.  
  
Ash: ¿Que pasa May? La noche ya comenzó  
  
May: (satisfecha) Que bueno.  
  
May quien estaba acostada en el pecho de Ash se dio vuelta y le empezó a sacar la polera a Ash mientras que él solo cedía, cuando se la sacó, Ash y May se sacaron los guantes, su gorra y pañoleta respectivamente, se sacaron las zapatillas, los calcetines y cuando May se empezaba a sacar la polera, Ash le pone su mano en el cierre.  
  
Ash: ¿Me permites?  
  
May: Claro.  
  
(WARNING.... WARNING..... WARNING.... desde ahora es 70% Lemon si quiere continuar hagalo haciendose responsable de que lo que puede leer puede contener contenido sexual, acceda bajo su propio riesgo, Cyborg Kuro-chan no se hace responsable por ofensas a la sexualidad de una persona)  
  
Y Ash le empeza a bajar el cierre de la polera mostrando sus senos, cuando se la saca entera May va hacia los pantalones de Ash y se los saca dejandolo en boxers. Ash empieza a bajarle los shorts a May pero esta lo detiene.  
  
Ash: ¿Que sucede?  
  
May: Presiento que es lo mismo que hicimos la última vez.  
  
Ash: Ah si. Intentemos hacerlo distinto, yo quiero empezar.  
  
May: (sonríe) Si tu quieres, soy toda tuya mi amor.  
  
Ash le empieza a bajar los shorts lentamente mientras acariciaba sus piernas, cuando termina Ash los arroja fuera de la cama y le empieza a hacer ronroneos desde la cintura hasta que llega a su cuello y luego baja y le saca el sostén lentamente cuando se lo saca y lo tira Ash empieza a lamerle los senos y a besarselos, May noto que Ash empezo a pasar la mano por abajo llegando a su vagina.  
  
May: Ash ¿estas seguro de esto?  
  
Ash: No te preocupes, yo estoy usando preservativos, los compré en una farmacia esta mañana y me puse uno cuando estuve en el baño hace poco pero no se en que vas tu.  
  
May: Despreocúpate uso anticonceptivos desde hace 1 mes y medio.  
  
Ash: Entonces ¿No hay problema?  
  
May: Continua, quiero que me excites al limite Ash.  
  
Ash: Lo que digas.  
  
Al oir eso May empezó a dirigirse a los boxers de Ash y se los empieza a bajar viendo su pene ya empezando a pararse. Ash continúa y le baja los colaless a May mostrando su vagina, "virgen" fue lo primero que le vino a la mente de Ash, algo depravado pero que tiene logica cuando ve la vagina de May. Despues de eso Ash le inserta el pene en la posicion "Doggystyle" (el hombre se arrodilla en la cama y le inserta el pene a la mujer quien está adelante suyo en posicion de perrito) despues de empezar a hacerle penetraciones suaves May se senta y se pone delante de Ash mientras que este la abraza por atras mientras continuaban las penetraciones suaves.  
  
May: (sonrojada por la excitacion) Ash ¿Me amas?  
  
Ash: (rojo por ¬¬ ya saben) Claro que te amo ¿Continúo?  
  
May: (gemido) AHHHH! Continua Ash.... por favor.  
  
Ash: Pasaré a segunda.  
  
May: (gemido) AHHHHH  
  
Ahora los gemidos de May expresaban placer puro, Ash lo empezó a hacer mas fuerte y un poco mas rapido, May gemía mas seguido mientras que Ash toma la iniciativa y empieza a jugar con los senos de May usando las manos. May sentía el placer mas grande de su vida.  
  
May: (roja) Mas rapido, Mas fuerte, mas rapido, mas fuerte  
  
Ash: (rojo) ¿Quieres disfrutarlo?  
  
May: (roja) (gemido) AHHHH hazme tuya por favor  
  
Ash: Pero si no lo disfrutas.  
  
May: ¿Bromeas? (gemido) AHHHHH No olvidaré esta noche jamás.  
  
Ash continuó al mismo ritmo por unos 5 minutos, despues May se dio vuelta sin desprenderse la accion (algo incómodo para Ash) y luego quedaron frente a frente, la penetracion continuaba, May cruzó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Ash y lo abrazó por el cuello, Ash solo abrazó la cintura de May.  
  
May: (roja) No decias que eramos demasiado jovenes para hacerlo.  
  
Ash: (rojo) no me importa, con tal de no tener hijos todavía, ademas es la unica forma de perdonarte por lo que hice con Misty.  
  
May: Ash (gemido leve) Ahhhh ya te perdoné hace tiempo lo del beso de Misty.  
  
Ash: Lo se pero tu eres la que me ha demostrado tu comprension, ahora es hora de devolvertelo con lo que yo pueda brindarte.  
  
May: Ash....  
  
Y se dan un beso mientras que Ash acelera el ritmo otra vez. May abraza mas fuertemente a Ash mientras sentía como se excitaba cada vez mas, despues de romper el beso May recuesta su cabeza en el pecho de Ash mientras sentía el orgasmo venir.  
  
Ash: (rojo y mas excitado) Ya casi llega.  
  
May: (lo mismo que Ash) A mi tambien. Mas rápido, mas fuerte ¡Mas rapido Mas fuerte!..... Ash yo..... te amo.  
  
Ash: May..... yo tambien te amo.  
  
Ash y May: (excitados al límite) Ya se acerca.  
  
Ash aceleraba como si fuera la última vez que lo hará (¬¬si claro) y May gemía mas seguido. Ash empezó a gemir del placer. Lo mas inusual que se notó era que ambos estaban contentos a pesar de todo.  
  
Ash: ¡¡ya no podemos dar marcha atras!!.  
  
May: ¡¡Hazme tuya Ash Por favor!! ¡¡Mas fuerte!!  
  
Silencio  
  
Ash y May: ¡¡Ya llegó!!.  
  
Y se empezaron a relajar cuando llegó el anhelado orgasmo, despues de aproximádamente 12 minutos. Llegaron al orgasmo al mismo tiempo y empezaron a cansarse mucho, ambos con una sonrisa en su rostro. Ash le saco el pene a May de su vagina y ella se recostó en la cama. Ash fue a buscar sus boxers y se los puso. May se puso sus colaless y abrió la ropa de cama. Cuando ya se acostaron, Ash y May se encontraban exaustos pero felices mirandose el uno al otro en la cama.  
  
Ash: ¿Que te pareció? ¿Viste que salió distinto?  
  
May: Si.... Me alegró llegar al orgasmo contigo a mi lado Ash.  
  
Ash: A mi tambien me gusto hacerlo contigo aunque tendrás problemas para sentarte.  
  
May: No me importa, ademas mañana en la noche espera algo de mi.  
  
Ash: Eso pensé, ahora es hora de dormir.  
  
May: Buenas noches Ash y gracias.  
  
Ash: No, Gracias a ti (la besa) Buenas noches.  
  
Y se duermen.  
  
Mañana en la noche....mmmmmm quizas un Strip Tease al estilo May, ¿que opinas como lector que eres? ¿Quieres que May le haga a Ash un Strip Tease? Acepto votos, rechazos y Sugerencias para la noche de May, Nos Vemos. Saludos te Disparo con mi revolver!!!  
  
Continuará..... 


	10. Capítulo 10: Inicio de la Reconciliación

Capítulo 10: Inicio de la Reconciliación  
  
A la mañana siguiente encontramos a May despertando con una pequeña molestia en el trasero por la acción de anoche, y muy cansada, pero contenta. Ella acaricia la mejilla de Ash quien seguía durmiendo.  
  
May: (en voz baja) Es tan lindo cuando duerme, (sonsisa picara) dan ganas de pellizcar sus mejillas y despertarlo.  
  
Pero antes de hacerlo Ash empieza a despertar y lleva su mano a su mejilla poniendola sobre la mano de May.  
  
Ash: Buenos días.  
  
May: Buenos días.  
  
Ash: ¿dormiste bien?  
  
May: Me molesta un poco atras, pero fuera de eso si dormí bien ¿y tu?  
  
Ash: ¿Como crees?  
  
May: ¿Ahora me crees adivina?  
  
Ash: ¿Ah si? (se acerca a May) Adivina esto.  
  
Al terminar la frase Ash toma a May y la lleva a "jugar" debajo de la ropa de cama, mientras jugaban se escuchaban risas y besos muy claramente. Mientras tanto Max y Brock ya habían despertado y estaban desayunando.  
  
Brock: Sabes Max me pregunto que habrán hecho anoche en su habitación.  
  
Max: ¿Hablas de Ash y May?  
  
Brock: Si... Apostaría a que se divirtieron de un modo que no es muy frecuente.  
  
Max: Supongo que jugaron juntos en la cama como lo hicieron hace unos días.  
  
Brock: Da eso por hecho.  
  
Max: Por cierto, ¿Misty vendrá hoy? Anoche me contaste que hablaste con ella.  
  
Brock: Si, viene a hacer las paces con Ash y May.  
  
Max: ¿Y tu crees que las hagan?  
  
Brock: Misty está dispuesta pero Ash y May son muy tercos y será dificil convencerlos de que se queden a conversar con ella.  
  
Max: Tienes razón, habrá que detenerlos si es que se van sin hablar con ella.  
  
Brock: Ojalá llegue pronto, aunque sean las 9:00 de la mañana Ash y May se despiertan temprano.  
  
A eso Misty llega al centro pokemon, va al comedor y se encuentra con Max y Brock.  
  
Max: Hola Misty.  
  
Misty: Hola Max, Brock.  
  
Brock: Hola, ¿estas lista?  
  
Misty: Si, ¿Donde están?  
  
Max: Deben seguir durmiendo.  
  
Misty: Ojalá no se demoren.  
  
Mientras esperan, May y Ash terminaron de jugar en la cama y ordenaron el desorden de anoche recogiendo la ropa que tiraron. May se sentía incomoda porque le seguía doliendo el trasero y al inclinarse le dolía mas.  
  
May: Vaya que me duele.  
  
Ash: Lo siento no debí hacerlo tan fuerte.  
  
May: (sonríe) descuida. por cierto Ash (roja) quiero pedirte un favor.  
  
Ash: (pensando) Que tendrá planeado ahora (en voz alta) Dime.  
  
May: (roja) ¿Tu... te ducharías conmigo? (N.A: su habitacion es una suite).  
  
Ash: (pensando) lo supuse... algo tramaba (en voz alta rojo) ¿QUE? y ¿Por que?  
  
May acomoda su ropa en una silla, luego se da vuelta hacia Ash y se acerca a el.  
  
May: Simple... (lo abraza por la cintura) Necesito a alguien que enjabone mi espalda y ademas evitamos alternar para darnos una ducha.  
  
Ash no se sentía nervioso de ninguna forma.  
  
Ash: Creeme que despues de hacer el amor contigo el ducharme contigo no será problema, pero con una condición.  
  
May: ¿Cual?  
  
Ash: (sonríe) Enjabona mi espalda tambien.  
  
May: Ash, a la proxima se mas exigente con tus condiciones o no será divertido.  
  
Ash: Lo haré pero no esperes cosas simples.  
  
May: Jamas.  
  
Y ambos entran al baño juntos llevando un par de toallas, cuando arreglan todo y dan el agua a correr, May se saca sus colaless y Ash sus boxers, ambos sin ningun miedo, y se meten a la ducha al mismo tiempo, como era amplio, no tuvieron problemas de espacio y se empezaron a duchar juntos. Mientras que Misty, Brock y Max fueron a la habitación. Cuando llegaron a la puerta tocaron y nadie contesto.  
  
Misty: Deben seguir dormidos.  
  
Max: Lo dudo, May no se queda dormida tanto tiempo sin que despierte para desayunar.  
  
Brock: Intentemos ver, la puerta no tiene seguro.  
  
Y entonces los tres se aventuran en la habitacion, al entrar se dan cuenta de que no hay nadie solo está la ropa de Ash en la cama y la de May en una silla.  
  
Max: ¿Donde estarán?  
  
Brock. (nervioso) Creo que se donde están.  
  
Y apunta hacia la puerta cerrada del baño desde ahi se podía oir el sonido del agua correr y los tres empezaron a imaginarse que pasaba.  
  
Misty: (algo molesta) Tengo que decir que Ash es un atrevido  
  
Max: ¿Que dirían mis papás si se enteran?  
  
Brock: Jamás pensé que ellos dos se quisieran tanto al punto de querer bañarse juntos.  
  
Misty: ¿Que esperabas? ellos han dormido juntos y hasta casi desnudos.  
  
Max: Tienes razón pero ¿que hacemos ahora?  
  
Sin que se dieran cuenta el ruido del agua corriendo se detuvo, ellos se dieron cuenta cuando la puerta se empezó a abrir y los tres se pusieron totalmente nerviosos. Cuando Ash y May salieron ambos estaban con sus toallas, May se la puso tapando sus partes intimas y Ash la traía de la cintura hacia abajo. Cuando ambos vieron a los otros 3 hubo un momento de silencio, los 5 estaban con caras de impresion hasta que Ash reaccionó.  
  
Ash: (algo enojado) ¿Que estan haciendo ustedes dos aquí y que hace ella aqui tambien?  
  
No hubo respuesta, Brock iba a responder pero May reaccionó.  
  
May: (roja) ¡¡¡¡SALGAN DE AQUI AHORA!!!!!  
  
Y segundos despues May empezó a empujar a los tres hacia afuera mientras que Ash veía con algo de verguenza, despues de echarlos de su habitación.  
  
May: (roja y enojada) ¿¿¿¡¡¡Que acaso no tienen moral para irrumpir asi a una habitación ajena!!!??? (cierra la puerta)  
  
Brock: Creo que tiene razón.  
  
Max: Jamás la había visto tan enojada.  
  
Misty: (algo deprimida) ¿No será por mi culpa que están así?  
  
Brock: No te eches toda la culpa Misty, Max y yo tambien estuvimos ahí.  
  
Misty: Gracias chicos.  
  
Misty dijo lo último fingiendo una sonrisa, ella sabía lo que había pasado y se impresionó mucho por las palabras que dijo Ash, sentía que Ash no la perdonaba aun. Despues de un rato Ash y May salieron de su habitación con la ropa de siempre. Ambos salieron algo molestos cuando vieron a Misty junto a Max y Brock.  
  
Misty: Hola Chicos.  
  
Ash: (molesto) Hola.  
  
May: Oye Brock ¿Que hace ella aqui?  
  
Brock: Dejenme explicarles, ella vino a hablar con ustedes.  
  
Ash: Yo no tengo nada de que hablar con ella.  
  
May: Yo tampoco.  
  
Max: Vamos chicos ¿que pierden con reconciliarse?.  
  
Ash: Lo unico que perdemos es tiempo, nos reconciliamos, bajamos la guardia y ella ataca de nuevo intentando separarme de May.  
  
Misty: (triste) Yo a lo único a lo que vine es a rendirme.  
  
Ash y May se impresionan.  
  
Ash: ¿A rendirte?  
  
Brock: (sussurando a Max) Dejemos a los 3 solos, vamonos.  
  
Max asiente y ambos se retiran antes de irse Brock ve como los 3 los observaban.  
  
Brock: Creo que será mejor que no intervengamos en esto, espero que todo salga bien solo les pido, Ash y May, que la escuchen ya que no planea hacerles nada (se va).  
  
May: ¿A que se referirá?  
  
Misty: Yo... vine a darles una disculpa por el incidente del acuario aunque no me escuchen.  
  
Ash: Yo si te escucho.  
  
May: Yo tambien.  
  
Misty: (arrepentida) Se que ahora ya no puedo separarlos asi que vine a rendirme, esto lo digo sinceramente, yo de veras haría una locura de amor para que te enamoraras de mi Ash, pero vi su felicidad, su deseo de estar juntos y el amor que expresan el uno al otro, jamas pensé que te vería asi Ash Ketchum frente a una chica, me impresionó mucho. Y con respecto a May... tengo que admitir que me ganaste mostrando tu lado mas femenino el cual fue capaz de conquistar a Ash, yo solo lo molestaba diciendole que es solo un chico inmaduro y tu lo apoyas y lo quieres mucho... yo no competiré con eso así que oficialmente me rindo, ya no trataré de ganarme tu corazón Ash (empieza a soltar lagrimas). De veras me hubiera.. gustado tener una relación contigo.  
  
May: Misty.  
  
Ash: Misty yo...  
  
Misty: (sonríe) Creo que eso es todo, ahora solo seremos amigos y mas te vale que cuides a May o te las veras conmigo Adios Ash nos vemos.  
  
Y de repente se echa a correr, empieza a llorar mientras que Ash y May los veían algo impresionados y preocupados. Ash empieza a preocuparse por ella.  
  
Ash: Misty  
  
May: (sonríe) ¿Por que no vas tras ella?  
  
Ash: ¿Acaso no te daría celos?  
  
May: Ash (lo besa) Tu me enseñaste que a un amigo hay que ayudarlo cuando está en problemas, ademas yo tambien estoy preocupada por ella y se que tú eres el único que puede hacerla sentir mejor. Ahora se que puedo confiar en ti por como me has demostrado que me amas, ahora no me importa si besas a otra mujer o si la invitas a salir, ve con ella y hazle saber cuanto la quieres de verdad.  
  
Ash: Tienes razón May, ire tras ella.  
  
May: Antes de que te vayas... quisiera decirte que esta noche hay un evento especial asi que será mejor que estes en la habitacion antes de las 9:00 PM ¿oiste bien?.  
  
Ash: Fuerte y claro. Nos vemos May.  
  
May: Adios (Ash se retira) (pensando) Espero que te alegres con lo que te prestaré Misty... ¿Que estoy diciendo? Lo digo como si Ash fuera mi posesion o algo similar pero da igual solo espero que Misty esté bien, ella me dará tiempo para preparar algo para esta noche.  
  
Continuará.... 


	11. Capitulo 11: No estes triste por mi

Capítulo 11: No estes triste por mi.

Ash se encontraba en las afueras del centro pokemon buscando con desesperacion a Misty. Buscó en los alrededores del centro por mas de 10 minutos, fue al hotel donde estaba hospedada pero dijeron que no había regresado. Ash ahora se encontraba exhausto frente a una pequeña plaza.

Ash: (agotado) ¿Donde estará? Ya llevo mucho tiempo buscándola. Mejor descansaré un rato.

Ash entra a la plaza y se sienta en una banca a descansar, estaba con un rostro de culpa y pocos animos, en ese momento mira hacia el lado y ve a una persona en los columpios, al verla detenidamente era Misty quien estaba de espaldas a él. Ash se paró y sin que se diera cuenta se acercó a ella. Mientas que Misty se encontraba triste y sollozando mientras se balanceaba en el columpio. Ash se acerca y le toca el hombro.

Ash¿Misty?

Misty: (se sorprende) ¿Ash?

Ash¿Estas bien?

Misty se para y se saca las pocas lagrimas para fingir que está bien, luego se da vuelta.

Misty: (fingiendo alegría) Claro que estoy bien, no te preocupes tanto por mi.

Ash: (serio) No lo estás

Misty: Como que no lo estoy¿no ves? estoy alegre ya que mi mejor amigo tiene novia.

Ash: Te costó aceptar mi relación con May y te sigue costando.

Misty: Pero si ya lo acepté ¿no me ves?.

Ash: La persona que veo no es la verdadera Misty, estoy viéndote pero con una cara falsa. ¡¡¡Di la verdad o te voy a obligar a decirla!!!.

Misty¡¡¡Oblígame!!!.

Ash: Bien... (suspira) May y yo... hicimos el amor anoche.

Al oir eso, Misty queda en estado de paralisis con una cara de impresión que nadie se la sacaría por un buen rato. Ash conservaba la misma serenidad.

Ash: Viste que aun no lo aceptas.

Misty sale del shock y se queda triste mirando hacia abajo.

Misty: (pensando) Esto no puede ser peor..., si... puede ser peor, falta que se casen cuando termine la liga Hoenn. Pero por qué me siento así, siento mi corazón hecho pedazos...

Ash se acerca a ella y la abraza calidamente.

Ash: (triste) lamento haberte hecho sufrir todo esto. No quiero que estes triste por mi culpa.

Misty le regresa el abrazo y se pone a llorar.

Misty¿Por qué Ash¿Por qué te disculpas? No tienes nada por que disculparte.

Ash: Porque eres mi amiga... mi mejor amiga.

Misty: Pero si soy yo la que debe disculparse.

Ash: Ya lo hiciste, y te perdono, May también te perdona, ahora ambos estamos preocupados por ti.

Misty: Mejor preocupense por ustedes mismos.

Ash: Lo hacemos, y podemos preocuparnos por los otros tambien.

Misty: (sonríe) Gracias por perdonarme.

Ash: De nada... pero antes quiero darte un regalo.

Misty¿Cual?

Misty levanta la cara con curiosidad y Ash se acerca a ella dándole un beso en los labios (N.A¡¡Matenme, adorenme, pero por lo menos dejen que se merezca algo, ha sido mala muchas veces!!). Misty se sorprende y le devuelve el beso por un rato. Al separarse.

Misty¿Por qué me besas? Tu amas a May, además que pasa si ella te está buscando, yo no quiero volver a tener problemas con ella ni contigo

Ash: No importa... May ya lo sabe.

Misty: (confundida) ¿¿¿Qué???

Ash: A ella no le importa, ya que sabe que consolidamos nuestro amor anoche y con eso le basta para saber que siempre la amaré mas que a las demas.

Misty: Ya veo... igual fue muy degenerado de tu parte el besarme sorpresivamente.

Ash: (rojo) Lo siento, no quise molestarte.

Misty: (sonríe) Que mas da... ¿Me permites darte un beso?.

Ash: Uno no mas, o si no seré un abusador con los sentimientos de May.

Misty: Ok

Y se volvieron a acercar hasa que sus labios de tocaron... se estuvieron dando un beso por mas de 5 minutos, cuando se separaron, se sentaron en el pasto a conversar.

Misty: Y... ¿que cuentas¿como estuvo el evento de anoche?

Ash: (rojo) Bueno... fue muy... excitante, ambos lo pasamos muy bien.

Misty¿Quien se cansó primero?

Ash: Ambos nos cansamos al mismo tiempo

Misty: Vaya que los dos se parecen.

Ash: No es para tanto

Misty: Pero dime... ¿te gustó hacerlo?

Ash: Si

Silencio.

Misty¿Cuando empezaste a amar a May?

Ash: Cuando la conocí, era tan inocente, tan simpatica y tan cariñosa con su pokemon, aunque solo le gustaba viajar. Yo me enamoré de ella desde que la vi por primera vez. Pero no me di cuenta hasta hace unas semanas en la Isla Dewford.

Misty¿Por qué?

Ash: Veras...

_Flashback_

_Es de noche en uno de los tantos campamentos que hicieron en su exploracion por la isla Dewford. Ash no podía dormir así que estaba recostado en su saco de dormir sin hacer nada mas que pensar. Los demás estaban profundamente dormidos_

_Ash: (pensando) ¿Que puedo hacer...? Ese Hariyama es muy poderoso, pero se que no puedo perder... prometí no irme de la Isla Dewford hasta ganar esa medalla._

_Luego se recuesta mirando hacia May, quien estaba en direccion hacia el también, y sonríe._

_Ash: (en voz baja): Que hermosa es cuando duerme... es tan inocente_

_Cuidadosamente, Ash pasa sus dedos por los cabellos de May, apartando algunos para ver el rostro, despues de acariciarla, Ash empieza a apartar su mano de ella y May empieza a murmurar entre sueños... primero en una voz inaudible..._

_Ash: (sonríe) Debe estar soñando algo... ¿Que será?_

_May: (durmiendo) A-a-a-a-assshhhhh_

_Ash: (pensando) dice mi nombre, debe estar soñanado conmigo._

_May: (durmiendo) Ash, yo... yo te amo..._

_Ash se sonroja al oir eso._

_Ash: (rojo pensando) May me ama... ¿será verdad?_

_May: (zzzz) ¿Tu me amas Ashy-boy?_

_Ash: (en voz baja) ¿Ashy-boy? solo Dúplica me decía así._

_May: (sonríe) ¿Quieres... que compitamos...en la liga Hoenn... juntos?_

_Ash: ..._

_May: Me alegro..._

_Luego se da vuelta hacia el otro lado mientras que Ash solo se queda ahi sonriendo._

_Ash: (pensando) May me ama, sueña que competiremos en la Liga Hoenn juntos algun día (bosteza) ahora que lo veo, cada vez que me da esa hermosa sonrisa, siempre me hace sentir feliz y con ganas de seguir adelante... y de algun modo en el fondo de su corazon me ama, ojala algun día... (se empieza a dormir) sepa... que la... amo..._

_Y con ese pensamiento, Ash se duerme en su saco con un sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro._

_Fin del Flashback_

Misty: Que historia

Ash: Si verdad, al principio pensé que May sería una entrenadora que llegaría muy lejos pero luego cuando vi que adoraba los concursos pokemon... lo unico que pude ofrecerle es mi apoyo.

Misty: (molestandolo) ¿Y desde cuando que te preocupas por una chica?

Ash: Bueno... desde que tu te fuiste.

Misty notó que Ash conservaba la misma serenidad, y sonrió al verlo.

Misty: Al fin has madurado Ash.

Ash: Hace mucho tiempo lo hice.

Misty: (sarcastica) ¿En serio?

Ash: Si, como crees que he llegado hasta aqui.

Misty: Tienes razon.

A eso Ash y Misty se echan a reir, mientras continuaban conversando May estaba conversando con Max y Brock mientras tomaban desayuno. Previamente les había contado lo ocurrido anoche, solo que con mas discreción por la presencia de Max

Brock: Es increíble lo que estás diciendo May, casi llevan 1 semana y ya llevan tal nivel de relacion.

May: (roja) No me alabes Brock.

Max: Pero supongo que no quedarás embarazada ¿cierto?.

May: No... ¡¿Y como se supone que sabes eso?!

Max: Lo leí en un libro de biología cuando quería saber acerca de la reproduccion pokemon.

May: (enojada) ¡¿Acaso me ves como un pokemon?!.

Y lo golpea, mientras se queja por el dolor Brock pensó en ir al grano.

Brock: Por cierto, tu nos quisiste reunir acá May¿Hay alguna razón?

Max: Brock tiene razón¿Sucede algo?

May: Si, quiero pedirles un favor muy personal.

Brock sonríe creyendo saber cual es el favor de May así que se adelanta. Por otro lado Max sabía que iba a llegar este momento y se queda quieto esperando.

Brock: Si lo que quieres es privacidad con Ash, está bien, nosotros no los estorbaremos, y si lo que quieres es que no viajemos con ustedes por mi está bien.

May: (impresionada) Y como sabes eso brock.

Max: Elemental mi querida hermana, somos amigos, y tú eres mi hermana, los hemos visto en estos días y si Brock está de acuerdo conmigo en lo que diré, creo que es mas comodo para ustedes que viajen solos (Brock asiente).

May: Yo no los considero una carga, es solo que...

Brock: ...buscas compartir más con él a solas, eso es comprensible.

Max: Ademas, Brock y yo conversamos con respecto a esto y si el problema es como me iré a Petalburg, Brock me va a ir a dejar.

Brock: Tu puedes ir con Ash, May. Cuenta con que nosotros te apoyamos.

May se pone a llorar de alegría.

May: Gracias amigos.

A eso May se para y les dá un fuerte abrazo a cada uno. Mientras tanto Misty y Ash conversaban de sus ultimos viajes y Ash le contó sobre la decisión que tomo con su pareja

Misty: (sorprendida) ¿Qué¿Viajar solos?.

Ash: Asi es, May y yo queremos viajar solos de ahora en adelante.

Misty: Eso es genial, pero han pensado en lo que eso implica.

Ash: Si. Pero no te preocupes, ya tenemos todo resuelto, solo falta la despedida.

Misty: Esta bien... ¿Quieres ir a almorzar? Yo invito.

Ash: Por supuesto.

Asi, Ash y Misty salen a un restaurante cercano a almorzar, mientras tanto, May se encontraba de compras en el centro comercial de Slateport, preparando una sorpresa para Ash. Camina por las tiendas llevando 3 bolsas grandes y llevando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

May: (pensando) Ash... Prepárate porque voy a hacer que abandones la realidad y entres a un mundo de sueños

A eso May empieza a reirse...

Continuará...


End file.
